Meeting the March Warden
by GreenWood Elf
Summary: A young elleth Elenwen, strives to find her place in the world but ends up finding her one true love. Prequel to Married to the March Warden.
1. Chapter 1 Namarie

Author's Note: Welcome to the prequel for "Married to the March Warden." You do not have to read my other story, however to understand what's going on in this one. I would like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32 for her wonderful help on this chapter! Please tell me what you think of my fic, should I continue or no? Thanks! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 1 Farewell

I watched as my Naneth hurried around our flet, her long brown hair falling haphazardly upon her thin shoulders. Never before had I seen her so disarrayed, normally she was quite organized, much to my chagrin. In her arms were piled silken dresses, each one softer and finer than the last. The colors of the rainbow spilled out upon her bed as she let them fall from her hold.

"Two…four…six," she counted them quietly, her lips barely moving. I remained in my corner, never seeking to aid her. Perhaps it had been our years of arguments and battles that stayed me, or perhaps I just enjoyed seeing her so frazzled. What it was I shall never know, but I had to admit that I was slightly amused. "Elenwen, dear?" I cringed, dreading the sound of my own name.

"Yes, Naneth," I emerged from the shadows, hugging my shoulders with my arms.

"See that I have my silver circlet," her voice was clipped and commanding, not unusual for her. I moved over to a trunk situated in the middle of the room, its lid thrown open, its sides near splitting with the enormous amount of possessions it carried. Lothlorien, my blessed home, was astir this eve, for many of my kin moved to and fro, readying themselves for the journey across the sea. My Ada had already departed, some weeks ago and now my Naneth would follow. It was much of a relief for me, though I loved both my parents dearly, my Naneth was quite a nag and my Ada never argued with her obsessive rules regarding dress and etiquette. I suppose it was because of this stifled childhood that I rebelled against them, letting my appearance stray from what she deemed 'suitable.' I dressed often in loose breeches and shirts, abandoning the long, flowing dresses that she treasured so. I was a loner, preferring to seclude myself in the quiet glades of our realm to compose music and sing, instead of trying to endure the horrible twittering of ellith my age. I was not a pretty elf; my hair was waist length and a light blond, though it always had a tendency to look greasy, or so I thought. My eyes were blue, taking after my father mostly in coloring, though I held my Naneth's petite form. My parents were such beautiful elves, that it was expected for me to be up to their standards. But unfortunately, the Valar had a sense of humor, making me plain and normal, with only one real talent to behold. I was a prolific musician and quite a good singer if I do say so myself; mayhap all the hours I was forced to spend in the company of my elders learning the fine arts of elven skills had not been wasted. I had no friends and few acquaintances, though my Naneth begged me to seek out one. I ignored her as usual and went my own way in life, infuriating her even more, if possible. I had briefly entertained the idea of becoming a musician, but that quickly faded out when I had mentioned it to her.

"I will not have my daughter make her living in such unsavory manner," she had screeched.

"How is that unsavory?" I had retorted angrily. To this I never got a reply. 'Til this time in my life I felt decisively lost, traveling upon a path that led nowhere, except to more confusion. But now I would be alone, all alone to choose my road. I could carry on down many twists and turns, but it would all be of my own decision.

"Elenwen!" her voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yes," I grunted back.

"Have you located the circlet?" she asked. I mumbled something incoherent to answer her. "Have you?" she was getting annoyed, I could tell.

"Yes!" I shouted back, silencing her. "Valar, help me," I muttered under my breath in frustration.

"Come here, my child!" she called once more. I felt myself tense. Her tone was that of when she wished to lecture me. I moved dejectedly to the room in which she stood, amidst her precious jewels and clothes. "Come," she beckoned me closer, her face free of emotion. I stepped forward cautiously and she pulled me in front of her, to face the mirror. "Look," my Naneth whispered, "you have such beautiful eyes." I could barely keep my jaw from dropping open in shock, never before had she complimented me in that manner. Perhaps she had finally come to realize that I was a good daughter and that she would have to accept me for what I was. But my hopes were torn down quickly as she continued. "This dress," her hand reached out to pull a light blue garment from its place on the back of a chair, "it would go perfectly with your eyes and flatter your figure. If you only wore such attire more often…" I did not let her finish. Anger boiled within me and I pushed her away.

"This may be the last night we ever spend in this household together before I see you again across the sea!" I snapped. "And all you wish to discuss is dresses!" I stalked to the door and threw it open before dashing outside.

"Elenwen!" she cried after me, but I did not heed her. "Oh, that elleth," my Naneth muttered from our house. Tears streamed down my face as I flew down the stairs, disgusted with her and with myself.

It was early morning, the birds twittering softly, amazed by the great noise created by the elves. I watched as horses were led through the forest, each bearing a burden of some sort. My Naneth had handed over her trunks to an ellon who then loaded them onto a horse, who I greatly pitied. She then turned to face me, her eyes finally glistening with tears. I had returned home late last night, to find her pacing the length of the flet in an absolute worry for my well being. I suppose I could forgive her for all those years that she had been harsh on me, after all, I was aged enough to be considered an adult. She stepped forward and embraced me tightly. I kept my composure and bid the tears not to fall.

"I shall see you again soon my beloved child," she whispered and I could do nothing but nod. "Namarie."

"Namarie," I managed to mumble as she mounted a horse and began to move off with the others, leaving me completely alone.

Namarie: Farewell

Naneth: Mother

Ada: Father

Ellon: Male elf

Elleth: Female Elf

Ellith: Female elves


	2. Chapter 2 Haldir

Author's Note: Here is my second chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know that Elenwen seems a little out of character, but I did this on purpose, for she is much younger in this story and a little bit more of a hothead. I do promise plenty of angst, for this fic will be all about how she developed her social phobia. I would like to say a special thanks to my beta, Dragonfly32 for her invaluable help with this chapter! Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 2 Haldir

            I suppose that I did miss my parents, though I would never let the words leave my mouth. It had been several days since my Naneth's departure and I felt a great loneliness come over me. Not one member of my family now dwelled in Middle Earth. Some had been killed in battle, while some had just taken the fateful journey across the sea. I myself pondered lightly over the idea of leaving for Valinor, but those thoughts were stayed once I caught sight of the glorious mellyrn swaying softly in the breeze. I took to my room for the first few days after my newfound freedom. I composed a song or two, most of them ballads depicting fair elves that had perished in battle long ago. That was when a strange thought came to me, one so strange that never before had it even entered my mind. I moved into the empty living room, which held a large bookshelf in a far off corner. My eyes glanced over the titles of the dusty volumes for a moment until I found the tome which I been searching for. It was a thick book, bound in dark leather, its edges traced with gold. It was times like these that I greatly appreciated my Ada's extensive collection of literature. Many a stormy night did he sit with me for hours and read until I finally fell into sleep. Now, I flipped through the heavy pages, taking in the elvish script quickly, feeling my heart beat rapidly within my chest.

            "And so it was that the host returned in triumph, bearing with them great tales of their mighty deeds. Their armor glistened brightly in the sun and their banners danced in the wind, as mighty warhorses bore them forth toward their kinsmen," I read the words in a whisper, imagining that most glorious scene. Oh, to belong to such gallantry and beauty! I sighed, snapping the book shut, I have always been a hopeless romantic. I was about to place the volume back upon its respective shelf and return to my music when I paused. The Guard. Two simple words, yet such a power to them, in fact I nearly startled myself upon thinking them. No, I was being ridiculous. I would make my living with my musical talents. But for some reason I stood in my place, my hand upon the book. Could I possibly join the guard? I could learn to fight and perhaps have some adventure in my life. Mayhap it was because I was young that these notions filled my mind. As much as I hated to admit it, I did seek excitement. This would be a way to find it. To think of all the people I could meet from different races, to wonder over the places I could travel, the languages I would learn. My mind reeled and I sighed. Was I insane? Joining the guard was not something to be taken lightly, but then again, as a warden I could spend days, maybe even weeks at the borders in almost seclusion. Not that I minded meeting acquaintances, but  the thought of being able to "escape" from the city for a little while was a pleasant one indeed. Yes, I would join the guard. Now, all I needed to do was find the March Warden.

            The sun shone brightly down upon the earth, as if joining me in my own joyous smile. Perhaps this was not a good idea, but it made me happy all the same. I wondered what my Naneth's reaction would be if she knew of such. Laughter rang from my lips as I pictured her face. A few elves that had been standing nearby looked at me with a slight apprehension written upon their fair features. I blushed when I realized that they were members of the guard, my soon-to-be peers. I knew that I would have to ask them directions to the March Warden's flet since I did not know the way and a sudden wave of shyness threatened to overcome me. But I forced myself to remain calm and approached them slowly, hoping to appear more dignified then I had before.

            "Mae govannen," I spoke to the ellon closest to me. "I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where I might find the March Warden's flet." The Elf smiled widely at me and instantly I felt reassured.

            "Of course my child," he bowed his head slightly. "I am Orophin, the brother of the Captain, in fact. His flet is but a little ways yonder, near that mallorn there." Orophin pointed his hand in the direction of a tree close by that held a small flet in its large branches.

            "Aye," I nodded my head. "Thank you Orophin, you have been most helpful."

            "Oh 'tis nothing my dear," he replied softly. "For any elleth seeking our brother is worthy of proper directions." I was not sure how to respond to this, but smiled in my thanks once more before turning away. Inside I prayed that the ellon had been truthful with me and not played me false. He seemed kind and genuinely concerned. Hopefully he took after his brother. But as I moved quickly away, I heard Orophin whispering to his counterpart.

            "A maiden searching for Haldir, that is a rarity is it not, Rumil," he said.

            "Indeed it is," the one called Rumil answered. "Indeed it is."

            I had traveled up a long winding staircase to reach the commander's flet, which was somewhat isolated from the others. Upon first arriving at his home, I nearly stayed my journey to return to my own house. Mayhap I should give more consideration to this. I was, after all, rushing into things. I had just about resolved to turn around, when the door opened slowly upon it's hinges and out stepped the Captain. My heart stopped as he gazed down at me. Never before had I seen such a handsome ellon. His shoulders were broad and his chest muscular. He had long golden hair and soft cerulean eyes that bore into my soul. He seemed almost shocked by my sudden appearance on his doorstep and started slightly.

            "Oh, mae govannen," his voice was masculine, yet full of tenderness when he spoke. I did not reply. He arched one eyebrow at my strange behavior. I quickly regained my ability to speak and answered him.

            "Captain?" my voice was timid and meek sounding as I addressed him.

            "Yes, fair maiden," he bowed to me. "I am Captain Haldir."

Ellon: Male elf

Mae Govannen: Well met

Naneth: Mother


	3. Chapter 3 The Guard

Author's Note: Well, here is my third chapter. I am so glad everyone is enjoying it! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32, for her continued help with this story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 3 The Guard

            "Yes fair maiden, I am Captain Haldir," he replied. My mouth went dry and my hands began to shake. A blush was slowly creeping upon my cheeks and I quickly lowered my eyes, avoiding his piercing gaze. No one had every called me a fair maiden before. This was enough to shock me into silence for a week. But in the back of my mind a small voice reminded me of my mission and I shook my head, trying to regain some coherent thoughts once more.

            "Captain Haldir," I repeated his name, the sweet words rolled off my tongue beautifully. "My name is Elenwen," my voice sounded like that of a small mouse and I begged the Valar that he would not notice. My palms had begun to sweat and I wiped them off discreetly upon my pants before sticking my hand out to shake his. He took it in his own large calloused hands and gently kissed it. I never wished the contact to break, but simply stand there forever, basking in his radiant being.

            "It is a pleasure to meet you Elenwen," the commander's rich voice caressed my senses. "What is it that I can do for you?" he dropped his hand back to his side and I almost sighed in disappointment. 

            "Well…I…well," I stuttered uncontrollably. He smiled warmly, was he mocking me though? I could not tell.

            "Perhaps you would like to come inside," Haldir gestured indicating his flet. "It is dreadfully warm for this time of year, don't you think?"

            "Yes, yes it is," I replied rather lamely, smacking myself mentally. Why could I not come up with some witty remark like other ellith did? My Naneth was always very talented in that area.

            "Come, come," he ushered me in, shutting the door behind us with a soft click. "This way," Haldir steered me into the main room of his flet. I was at once taken aback by all the weapons that lined the walls. A few shelves were pushed up against the walls bearing all different sorts of swords, bows and armor. Maps hung in the bare places in between the shelves showing in great detail the borders of our woods. Mayhap this was a mistake, for I did not even know the names of half the weapons. The Captain led me into the main room of his home, where a small desk and set of chairs sat. "Sit, sit," I did as he instructed me and watched as he moved to the opposite side of the desk, sitting himself with as much grace as could be imagined. His desk was piled high with many pieces of parchment and he pushed some to the side, nearly knocking over an ink well. But I reached forward and grabbed it before it spilled, sparing his papers. "You have wonderful reflexes," the ellon looked at me thoughtfully.

            "Really?" I blushed once more. "I had always thought that I was rather clumsy. I suppose I am just used to picking up after myself." He laughed a deep, warm sound. I looked at him in surprise, was he laughing at me, or at my horrible attempt at a jest? I never found out.

            "Now tell me Elenwen," Haldir leaned back in his chair, raising its front legs off the ground, "what is it that brings you to my flet? Lovely maidens are a rarity here."  How did he expect me to answer such a question after complimenting me so? Was he doing this on purpose to watch me squirm? Either way, I knew I had to answer his question.

            "Captain Haldir I'll be frank with you," I swallowed hard. "I was wondering if perhaps there would be a position for me on the guard." I thought that he would tip completely backwards on his chair after hearing my request. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before he spoke.

            "Of course," the commander replied. Now I almost fell out of my chair. I could hardly keep my mouth from dropping open.

            "I…I…" my voice shook uncontrollably, for in truth I had expected him to turn me away.

            "I will need to see how advanced your fighting skills are at the present time," he continued. "Then training will be required for a few months before I can place you on the borders." I was speechless, I knew I should respond in some way, but my tongue remained still in mouth. "We can start tomorrow morning if you wish," Haldir leaned forward, studying me carefully.

            "Yes, yes, that would be fine," I jabbered.

            "Good, I shall meet you at the training grounds just after sunrise. You know where that is do you not?" he questioned.

            "I believe so, it is near the armory?" my heart pounded in my happiness. I was almost sure that he could hear it.

            "Aye, but a ten minute walk from this flet," the elf answered, standing of a sudden. I stood too, aware now that our meeting was coming to a close. Upon rising however, the Captain knocked a few papers from his desk. They fluttered to the floor, landing near my feet. I quickly stooped to reach them, not realizing he had done the same. Our hands touched briefly once more and I jumped back, pulling away. He looked up at me, his blue eyes casting their depths upon my very soul. "Forgive me," he murmured placing the papers back in their proper place. I nodded, not having the power of speech once again. "So, I will expect you tomorrow," he said as walked to me back to the door. I managed to smile at him, slipping quickly out of the flet. "Namarie," his voice ran through my mind like a calm breeze.

            "Namarie," my voice was raspy, as if I had strained it. I whipped around and headed back down the stairs, praying that I wouldn't trip. My heart was pounding and my breath came hard as if I had just run the length of the city. Why had I been so taken with him? Many times in the past had I been in the company of handsome males, but never before had I reacted in such manner. I passed the two elves that had directed me to their brother's flet as I walked down the stairs. I cast them a fleeting smile before continuing my descent.

            "What do you think my dear Orophin?" one whispered.

            "I do not know my dear Rumil," Orophin answered.

Namarie: Farewell

Ellon: Male elf

Ellith: female elves.


	4. Chapter 4 Sunrise

Author's Note: Here is my fourth chapter! Wow! I cannot believe that I have gotten so many great reviews! I never expected this story to be this successful. I would like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32 for her wonderful help with this chapter! Thanks again everyone! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 4 Sunrise

            The sun stretched its way into the dark blue sky and birds began their twittering, shaking off sleep before the day's first flight. I groaned and rolled over, wishing that I myself could return to the world of dreams and forget that I had ever even entertained the idea of joining the guard. It was so easy to abandon this folly that I had entered into, especially now during the early dawn, when a chill presided over the air and sleep beckoned forcefully. I buried my head in the soft down of my pillow, ignoring my tangled mess of hair. Never before had I risen so early and the thought of doing this every day discouraged me greatly. The Captain would understand, I was sure of it. Yet then as I pictured his handsome face, my heart's steady rhythm was lost to a more rapid pace. I felt a great joy as I realized that I could be in his presence shortly.

With that in mind I suddenly bounded out of bed, my convictions gaining strength once more. I rushed over to my mirror, filling a bowl with cold water from a glass pitcher. Then, I splashed the freezing, yet refreshing liquid upon my face, feeling myself wake fully. Looking up at my reflection I could not help but laugh as I observed my tangled hair and dripping wet face. I looked like a human! I fetched a small silver comb and spent the next few minutes ripping through my tresses, wincing in pain as I ran through the knots. After fastening the locks back into a long braid I changed into a pair of clean breeches and a loose shirt. Once I was fully trained and sent to the borders I would be issued a uniform of some sort to wear but as of now I wore my normal attire.

The sun was almost completely risen as I headed out the door, fighting my overwhelming anxieties and fears. It would be best if I arrived early, better than taking the risk of being late that is. Many of the city's inhabitants were still asleep, wrapped in the warmth of their blankets, unaware of the activities outside of their homes. I was tired, of course, but eager to meet with the March Warden. Perhaps I would have a natural talent with weaponry, like I did with music. Somehow I doubted that, judging from my past experience with other tasks. I nearly got lost on the way to the training grounds, but was correctly directed when I came upon his flet recalling his words on its location just a few minutes away. By the time I had reached it the sun was bathing Caras Galadhon in a warm golden light, it would be a hot day. I sat myself upon a fallen log still damp with dew to await his arrival. The commander came shortly after, smiling brightly and carrying with him an array of weapons. I immediately leapt up to assist him, for his arms were near overflowing with them.

            "Thank you," he panted as he managed to shift enough to hand me a bow and quiver. I nodded, noting that he looked even more handsome then yesterday. His hair was pulled back from his face and cascaded down his shoulders like a fair waterfall. His blue eyes flickered softly in the morning's dim light, casting light of their own upon my soul. I shivered taking in his beauty now, but at the same time was overcome with a wave of grief. No ellon as wonderful as him would ever love a maiden so plain as me. I pushed the thought away, following him over to the fallen log where he was depositing the weapons. "You are early," Haldir said, smiling down at me. "I rarely see that among the other guard members unfortunately, so punctuality is always greatly appreciated." I glowed at his praise, finding no suitable words to express my joy. "Now have you handled any weapons before or had any training in the area of defense?" the Captain asked squinting as the sun's rays poured onto the flied.

            "No sir," I mumbled, ashamed of a sudden.

            "That is alright," his tone was comforting. "I am considered one of the best warriors in the land and also one of the most conceited," Haldir added his eyes twinkling with mirth. I giggled, an uneasy sound that came from the deeps of my nervousness. "See there," he pointed to a far off point of the field were a row of brightly painted targets stood. "I would first wish to instruct you in the ways of archery. It will be one of the most important lessons you shall learn for many of our enemies can be easily killed from the shelter of the trees if you are well skilled." He led me closer to the targets across the sparkling grass, the dewdrops both reflecting and holding the sun's light. He then handed me a small bow one that I had seen elflings use when first learning. I blushed but reminded myself that this was the only way I would learn. The Captain himself had a large longbow carved with many elven runes and symbols. I had heard an elf visiting from Mirkwood say once that Lothlorien bows were considered the most beautiful in all of Middle Earth. Now as I observed the weapon I knew that he spoke the truth. Haldir demonstrated the proper grip that was used to fire the weapon and showed me how to nock the arrows. This I mastered quickly, feeling a small sense of pride that I had accomplished something. "Now try and release the arrow," he said. "The draw on your weapon is not as great as mine and should be easy for you. Aim for the middle of the target and keep your arm straight."

            "Yes sir," my throat was dry and my hands shook. I regained my bearing somewhat and nocked an arrow. Then after pulling back upon the string, I released it and watched it fly. The arrow landed at least ten feet shy of its destined target, falling lamely upon the grass. I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the threat of tears. Embarrassment washed over me as I stood in his presence. My Naneth had been right. Perhaps I was no good at anything. I  let forth a shuddering sigh, my cheeks burning. Suddenly I felt his large hand upon my shoulder, a gentle, reassuring weight.

            "Do not worry," he whispered. "It takes many elves a long time to master such. You are doing fine."

Naneth: Mother

Ellon: Male elf


	5. Chapter 5 Weakling

Author's Note: Here is my fifth chapter. Wow! Thank you all so much for the great reviews! Like I said before, I never thought this fic would be so successful. I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta reader Dragonfly32, for her wonderful help with this chapter. Thanks again! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 5 Weakling

Haldir's POV

            I ran my hands over my temples, trying to cover my displeased nature regarding her archery skills. Elenwen once again nocked an arrow and aimed for the target. I noticed that perspiration had begun to form on her delicate brow and her hands shook from weariness now, not from nerves. I have to say that I pitied her greatly, this poor creature. Never before had I seen an Elf try so earnestly at something like she did. That, I decided was what had moved my heart. As March Warden, I was bound by the law to give everyone a fair and equal chance at membership in the guard. But now, seeing how greatly she lacked in this area, I knew that I would have to train her for many months until she was even suitable enough to be placed on the most secure of posts. It was against my better judgment even to let her join, though I could place her on duty in the armory. For some reason I could not say no to the maiden, something that had always been easy for me.

I watched her release another arrow, this time it landed a little closer to the target, she was improving. Yet I was being soft with her, normally I would have dismissed her immediately, but last night upon meeting with my brothers, they had begged me to be kind. Supposedly Elenwen had asked them for directions to my flet the other day and they had been quite taken with her sweet nature. I had to admit that she was a very pleasant elleth to be around, and not at all overbearing, a trait which I had seen in many ellith. The maiden reached up and wiped her brow, sighing softly. The sun had grown hot indeed even though it was still only early morning. Perhaps I had trained her enough in archery today, for the other guard members would be arriving soon.

            "Good," I nodded, forcing a smile. "You have improved greatly for someone who knows nothing of weaponry. Come now, my soldiers will be reporting for duty shortly. After I assign them to their posts, I shall teach you some fencing."

            "Yes sir," she grinned weakly up at me. I felt my stomach writhe slightly as I looked into her gentle blue eyes.

            "Here," I led her over to the fallen log where I had placed my weapons and equipment. After a few minutes of searching I managed to retrieve a flask of water. "You must be thirsty," I handed it to her and she drank. I let my eyes travel over to the line of trees and strained my ears to detect any movement in the forest. I heard a few light footed beings walking carefully through the bushes. They carried with them weapons, which clanked softly against their thighs. A moment later the first of my soldiers entered the training grounds. Elenwen handed me back the flask and turned to gaze at them with interest. She seemed slightly apprehensive at first, but quickly resumed her quiet nature. I greeted each of them in turn, waiting for them to completely assemble before introducing the maiden. When they had all the gathered before me, some settled upon the grass, others standing, leaning upon their swords, I spoke. "Mae govannen," my voice rang out over the silent field. "Now that we have all arrived, I would like to introduce Elenwen, she has joined the guard and in a few months, may be serving with you," I turned to where the elleth stood awkwardly by my side. She raised her hand in greeting and the others nodded in response, some raising their hands as well. I quickly gave my orders and they dispersed slowly, some returning to the armory to fetch certain weapons. A few ellyn shot Elenwen curious glances while others seemed quite disturbed by her presence.

            "I do not mind an elleth on the guard," I overheard one say. "But she appears to be such a weakling. How does the Captain expect her to fight?" I narrowed my eyes and watched them scurry off in fear of my wrath. The maiden had dropped back from my side and was nudging a loose pebble with her foot. She must have overheard his statement for she refused to meet my eyes.

Elenwen's POV

            I began having my regrets soon after the March Warden had dismissed the guards. Their looks spoke louder than any words could have. I was ashamed at myself for joining the guard. How foolish could I be? I did not have the strength to fight of a band of orcs if need be. I dropped my head and scattered the pebbles near the log. Once Haldir and I were alone again, I would thank him for his help and quit. It would be the shortest career as a soldier in Lorien's history, I thought grimly. But it was the right thing to do. I did not belong here after all. The training grounds grew quiet once more, a soft breeze stirring the leaves of the mellyrn.

            "Do not listen to them," the commander said quite forcefully. "Many of them had to train for years to achieve the status they now hold."

            "March Warden I am so sorry for wasting your time," I replied, not looking at him, for I could not bear to gaze into his serene eyes once more. "Thank you so much for your help." I began to move away, keeping my head bent low. Suddenly I felt a large hand descend upon my shoulder and hold me firm. Haldir pulled me around to face him once more.

            "No, you must not give up. I will not let you," he said firmly. I blushed being so close to him, feeling the weight of his hand resting upon my shoulder. "If you train hard enough you will improve," he continued. "Do not quit just because of them, they speak foolishly What could I say? No one had believed in me like he now did.

            "I will not quit," I said, feeling myself swell with happiness.

Haldir's POV

            What was I doing? I removed my hand from her shoulder and took a step backwards. I should have let her go, it was for the best and I knew that. Yet, I didn't. I had even begged her to stay! I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. What was wrong with me?

Ellyn: Male elves

Elleth: Female elf

Ellith: Female elves

Mae Govannen: Well met


	6. Chapter 6 Weariness

Author's Note: Here is my sixth chapter. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! I cannot tell you how much you have encouraged me to continue writing. I would like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32 for her great help with this chapter. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 6 Weariness

            I looked down at my hands, hands that had at one time been soft and gentle, now calloused and hard. Dirt had embedded itself under my nails and no matter how hard I scrubbed it would not come free. My face was a deep shade of pink, having been burned by the summer sun's strong rays. My hair had grown duller and my features were slightly drawn. I frowned; making the reflection in the mirror look even wearier, if that was possible. My appearance did not resemble that of an elleth at all. I suppose that was the price I paid for being stubborn. My mind and body were screaming at me to quit. You are being foolish Elenwen, if you quit now perhaps you can still hold on to some of your dignity. The March Warden will understand. I shook my head, no he wouldn't. I should have kept walking that day, pulled free of the hand he had laid on my shoulder. I was not fit for the life of the guard. Three weeks had passed and still my skills lacked greatly. I could see the Captain's face harden a little, every time my arrow fell short of its mark. I could see his body stiffen when I struck out with my sword, almost decapitating him by accident, or when I dropped my weapon out of fear when he fought more aggressively. I was a nuisance to him, he knew, I knew. Then why, oh why, did he continue to train me? Did he find amusement in my poor talents? It was not that he found me pretty, for such an ellon as him could never find an elleth like me attractive.

            I sighed and turned from the mirror, leaving my bedroom behind. It was times like these that I almost wished for my parents return, almost. Even though my Naneth would be critical, she would certainly have found a way to free me from this disaster. Mayhap I should wait another week and if by then I did not improve, I would resign. But yet, something tugged at my heart. I really did not wish to disappoint Haldir, in any way. He had been so patient, so helpful, would it be cruel now to give up? I felt overcome by weariness, struggling with my thoughts and fears. The first soft rays of sunlight were floating over the horizon and the sweet scent of flowers filtered through the air. Well, it was too late now, I would have to be off.

            The training grounds were near empty when I arrived. A few scattered elves were standing about, fiddling with their weapons and chatting lightly. I fetched my small bow from the armory and a quiver of arrows. It would do me good to practice a little before the March Warden came. I released an arrow or two, telling myself that I had improved since my training had begun, even though they fell shy from their target. The chatter had ceased in the corner and I could feel the eyes of the ellyn staring at me. My face grew flushed and I tried to appear unruffled by their sudden attention.

            "She's gotten better," one whispered quietly, I thought I recognized the voice.

            "Has Haldir mentioned anything?" another asked.

            "Very little," the first replied, I now realized that it was one of the Captain's brothers who spoke. The other sighed and I could hear him moving restlessly. They remained silent for a moment until the other spoke up once more.

            "Let us hope that he takes our advice to heart then brother," he mumbled.

            "Aye," his counterpart answered. I nocked another arrow, my mind pondering over what advice Haldir could have possibly received from his brothers regarding me. I did not have much time to think this over however, for the March Warden himself had entered the field.

            "Mae govannen," he waved to the ellyn standing behind me. They responded in turn as he drew closer. "Mae govannen," he smiled down at me. I grinned weakly at him, feeling shy in his powerful presence. "I see you have started already, good," his eyes moved to the target and I saw them tighten as he perceived my arrows laying a few feet away. "You are improving," Haldir assured me. "Your form and speed have gotten much better, now we shall just have to work on your aim."

            "Yes sir," these two words made up the majority of my vocabulary when we were together. .

            "But today I thought we might try something a little different," the commander continued. At once I felt fear cloak me, the thought of him introducing new ways to embarrass myself and display my lack of fighting skills made me nauseous. My emotions must have shown upon my face, for his tone became softer when he next spoke. "Do not fear," he said. "We shall still practice fencing like we normally would, but this time I have considered pairing you with another member of the guard, for everyone fights in a different manner. You must learn to adapt to diverse styles. It will prepare you for duty on the borders." My mouth grew dry and I broke out into a cold sweat. I could barely keep hold of my sword when the March Warden trained with me. How did he expect me to even compete with a guard member who would not go easy, but fight even more fiercely?

"Come," he motioned for me to follow him. My feet would barely move as I trudged along. The other guards had begun to arrive and now many of them filled the area. Haldir led me over to a young ellon with light hair who was about my age, who stood resting upon the hilt of a beautiful elvish blade. The soldier straightened up immediately at the sight of his commander and stood, awaiting orders. I did not hear the Captain as he introduced us or when he bade us to move away from the crowds to fence. I saw the ellon standing before me, holding his sword tightly within his grasp. I swallowed hard and felt my hands slipping upon the hilt. Suddenly he struck out and I managed to parry his blow somehow, but was left off balance. He struck out again and this time hit his mark. Of course he only knocked me lightly with the broad edge of his blade, but that was enough to send me reeling backwards. I suppose if I hadn't been so exhausted, I might have taken the hit better. I tried to catch myself, but it was too late. My head made contact with something hard and all fell into darkness


	7. Chapter 7 Injured

Author's Note: Here is my seventh chapter. Wow! I still cannot believe all the reviews I have received. Thanks so much! To answer a question one of you had, mayhap is a word, an older more proper term for maybe. I have seen it used in many books and Tolkien himself used it in Lord of the Rings. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask and I will be happy to answer them to the best of my knowledge. I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32, for her excellent help with this chapter. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 7 Injured

/Elenwen's POV/

            Time passed by slowly, carrying with it pain and weariness. In the back of my mind, I felt the disappointment of knowing that I had failed the March Warden once again and the embarrassment that it brought. Muffled noises floated around me, all indistinct and untraceable. Flashes of light became visible as though I was passing under the canopy of leaves which allowed a few patches of the sun's rays to filter through. But the darkness overtook me once more and all thoughts escaped me.

/Haldir's POV/

            It was my fault. I should have told them to move back further, they had been too close to the moss covered log lying upon the soft soil. The blow from the other guard member had knocked Elenwen off her feet and into said log. I cringed inwardly as I heard a loud thud, signaling that her head had made contact with the rough wood. The elleth did not rise and I observed as her eyes rolled back in her head. The guard with whom she had been sparring immediately jumped backwards and shot me a nervous look. I remained calm and stoic as a crowd began to gather around, all whispering softly. I knelt by the maiden's side and gently lifted her head, feeling my hands tangle in her soft blond hair.

            "What happened?" someone asked in a hushed tone.

            "The elleth injured herself," another answered. Annoyance grew within me and I threw them a burning glance. They fell into silence, which was only interrupted by a newcomer's redundant question. The sun blazed down upon us and I felt sweat gather upon my brow. Hastily wiping it away I examined her, checking the back of her head for any abrasions. Finding none, I pulled her closer. A hand came from nowhere, passing me a flask of water. I looked up to see my brother Orophin and nodded my thanks as I took the canteen. He melted back into the crowd joining Rumil who stood nearby. Uncorking the flask, I let a few cool drops fall on her sunburned face. She seemed to revive a little, her eyes fluttering for an instant.

            "Elenwen?" I murmured her name but to no avail. The maiden's eyes rolled back once more and she slumped in my arms. There was nothing left to it, I would have to take her to the healers flet.  "Make way! Make way!" I motioned to the crowd of guards and they parted. Some stood on their tip toes, craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the excitement. "Move!" I barked, sending them scampering back into the shadows of the mellyrn. As I trotted off, Elenwen's head lolled against my chest. It was almost comforting, to feel that light weight resting upon me. I shook my head slowly and continued on my way, trying not to pay heed to the feelings that arose inside of me now.

            I reached the healer's flet in matter of minutes. The structure was situated only a short way from the training grounds, for it served the guards more often then the civilians of Caras Galadhon. A young ellon met me at the door, a ready smile upon his handsome face. I spilled out the story in what sounded like a single breath, causing his smile to grow even larger. I clenched my jaw, feeling my anger swell as he held out his arms for Elenwen. Reluctantly, I handed her over, being as gentle as I possibly could. She groaned quietly as the healer carried her down the short hallway and into a room. I followed, my concern growing greater by the moment.

            "Oh, you shall have to wait outside," the ellon said, seeming quite annoyed by my intrusion.

            "Fine," I muttered and grudgingly moved back into the main room of the flet. I seated myself in one of the many wooden chairs that had been haphazardly pushed against the walls. I grumbled a few very unflattering descriptions of healers under my breath, before managing to calm myself. I had a right to be there! She was under my command and I worried terribly for her. But why? Normally if a guard had been injured I would see them to the healers (if I could afford to at the time) and then leave. Yet now, I wished to stay for reasons that were unknown to me. Overall I had been more patient and considerate with Elenwen then I had with any other elf that I commanded. Was it because she was an elleth? No, a few decades ago we had another elleth on the guard who was good fighter and very loyal. She had been forced to quit after her marriage when she became pregnant. But I never felt that way about her and when she left I missed her sorely, yet not how I would miss Elenwen if she were to leave. My head pounded under the thoughts and uncertainties that flooded my mind. I lay my hand upon my brow and struggled to push them from my mind.

            The healer strode out of the room a few minutes later and I stood, shooting up out of my chair.

            "How is she?" I asked, my voice gruff, yet nervous.

            "The maiden shall be fine," he replied. "She will have a lump on the back of her head for awhile, but it is nothing serious. After resting here for an hour or two, she should be ready to go back home." I sighed in relief, not realizing that I had been holding my breath for his entire speech.

            "May I see her now?" I inquired a little bit more kindly this time.

            "Yes, of course," he moved to the side letting me pass by. I mumbled my thanks, wishing that I had not cursed him so foully just moments before. The room in which Elenwen lay was small, yet big enough to house a bed, nightstand and two chairs. I lowered myself into the seat nearest to the bed and watched as her chest rose and fell steadily. Her face was so calm, so quiet. Unfortunately, her eyelids covered her beautiful blue eyes. I leaned a little closer, hoping she would wake soon.

Ellon: Male elf


	8. Chapter 8 Awakening

Author's Note: Here is my eighth chapter. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I am sorry it took me a little longer to post this chapter but I have my Regents exams this week and have been very busy preparing for them. Also, you might recognize the second half of this chapter as a flashback from 'Married to the March Warden.' I am sorry for my lack of originality but I had to put it in for I felt that it was a very pivotal point in Haldir and Elenwen's relationship. I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32, for her continued help with my story. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 8 Awakening

Slowly, my mind returned from the haze of unconsciousness, bringing with it a fresh wave of pain as my eyes adjusted to the light. My vision was blurry at first and I noticed a figure bending over me. The elf seemed to draw back slightly upon my waking and my ears perceived his steady breathing. I struggled to sit, hoping to recall any memory that might justify my current position.

"Easy, easy," a calm voice spoke and I felt a gentle hand lay upon my shoulder. I immediately recognized the March Warden seated by my beside in what appeared to be the healer's flet. "You must rest now, for you still have not recovered from your fall."

"Fall?" I questioned, laying back down with a groan. My head ached and dizziness swamped me whenever I moved.

"You were injured during training," he replied. "You slipped and hit your head rather hard upon a fallen log."

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I remembered the incident now. How could I forget?

"But do not fear," Haldir continued. "The healer said no serious damage was done. You should be able to return home shortly." I nodded, feeling my head spin once more. I had made a fool of myself for the last time. There was nothing left for me to do but quit. I had tried so hard for quite a long time. Now it was clear to me that I would not improve. I vaguely wondered if there would be a position for me as a minstrel still. My thoughts must have shown upon my face, for the Captain scowled of a sudden. "Do not let this discourage you," he said in a forceful tone. "Many guards go through this. It is not unusual at all."

"March Warden," I shook my head, wishing him to stop his futile encouragements. "We both know that I am not suited for this job. It would be best if I quit now, before I get myself or someone else hurt. My real talent lies elsewhere."

"Where is that?" he asked. I thought I detected a hint of mockery in his voice and this fueled me on all the more. How dare he think of me as a talentless fool! Just because I could not fight did not mean I was hopeless.

"Well, sir," I spoke angrily. "I happen to be quite an accomplished musician and singer."

"Really?" he questioned doubtfully.

"Yes," I sat up in defiance, even though this made me feel quite ill.

"Then I have misjudged you," Haldir replied, smiling. "Forgive me." I bowed my head slightly, accepting his apology. Then, he did something very strange. He reached and lay his hand over mine, causing a chill to run up my spine. "Please, train with me once more. I shall spend many hours with you, as long as it takes. Please don't give in now." I must have stared at him for a full minute before responding. Part of me thought him mad. Yet still, another part begged me to heed his word.

"Fine," I managed a feeble grin, feeling another chill run down my spine as my gaze met his.

"Here, move your hands up to grip the sword more firmly. If you don't have a tight grip upon your weapon, it can be easy for an enemy to disarm you."

"Yes, March Warden," I did as I was instructed, trying to tighten my hold on the sword, my hands slipping upon its polished surface due to the sweat that had collected on my palms.

"Now, I am going to try and disarm you again. Remember what I taught you, stand your ground, don't be frightened."

"Yes, March Warden," I swallowed the fear that had risen up in my throat. Haldir stepped away from me.. His blond hair was cast haphazardly over his shoulders and a few beads of sweat rested upon his upper lip.

It was a humid summer evening and the commander had stayed late into the night, keeping to his promise to train harder with me. I was nervous, a feeling of tension washed over me like a tidal wave. I did not want the Captain to lose his patience with me. I was honestly trying my best, but sometimes when he fought aggressively, I panicked and dropped my sword. Part of me wondered why he even bothered. He could just as easily find someone much better trained. But I was forced to push these thoughts from my mind as Haldir took his position opposite me and raised his sword, ready for combat. In a few seconds our blades connected. I fought long and hard, pushing him back, but my feeble parries were no match for his expert blows. The starlight was glowing off our swords and it gave an eerie appearance to the whole glade as we danced around each other in fluid movements. Yet finally my blade was knocked from my hand. It fell to the mossy ground with a soft thud. If it had been daytime, the flush that had risen on my face would be clearly noticeable. But, thank Eru, it was night. I turned my head away and clenched my eyes shut as I heard him sigh quietly. I did not want to disappoint him; I only wanted him to be pleased with me. A few tears began to form under my eyelids and I let my breath come out in spurts.

"Good," I heard him say to me, my eyes flew open. "You did much better this time." He too, was breathing heavy and he wiped his brow upon his sleeve.

"Pick up your sword and we will try again. A few more times and I think you will have improved greatly." I nodded and moved to pick up my fallen blade, which glittered in the beautiful celestial light. But as I bent down I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. The heat had exhausted both my body and mind, not to mention I was still recovering from my head injury earlier in the week. I swayed and almost fell when he caught me.

"Careful," his voice was gentle as I was cradled in his strong arms. "You need rest, I am sorry if I have been too hard on you." I would have answered but my voice caught in my throat. The stars were reflected in his eyes and his pale skin glowed. I felt overwhelmed by his handsome face. And then to my great surprise, I saw him coming closer to me. His lips were upon mine and I felt all the love and care that I had longed for over the years in him. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.


	9. Chapter 9 Quitting

Author's Note:  Here is my second chapter. I am so sorry it took me awhile to post but I was on vacation for a few days. Thank you all so much for you patience, I really appreciate it. I believe someone mentioned that my spacing is rather awkward and I wholeheartedly agree. When I write a chapter, I normally space my paragraphs very generously but for some reason (ever since the quick edit has been added) theses spaces do not show up. Does anyone know a way around this? If so, please let me know. Again, I must thank everyone for their spectacular reviews! Thanks you! Thank you! And I would also like to say I special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32 for her invaluable help with this story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 9 Quitting

            After a few minutes I pulled away, not bothering to conceal my shock. Part of me wished him to continue, while another part held a great suspicion against him. Was he mad? What could an ellon like him possibly see in an elleth like me? I stared at the Captain for a moment, my eyes searching his. I gazed into their cerulean depths, hoping to find answers and truth. What I found, to my surprise, was confusion. He reflected my own feelings perfectly, or perhaps it was I that saw through my mask of fear. The silence near smothered us, covering the oppressive humidity of the night as we stood there. I was still dizzy, my mind reeling and soaring like the fireflies that danced nearby. I watched them through my shocked haze as they flew lazily in the summer air. The lantern lights from the city shone down upon us, casting that ethereal glow which made Lothlorien so famous. My senses became keener as I strained my hearing, picking up the soft trickle of fountain water and the trill of silver chimes. Time dragged by, or so it seemed, in reality only a minute or two had passed. Haldir wet his lips, as though he was still savoring the taste of my kiss.

            "Elenwen?" he finally questioned, his voice not above a whisper, floating upon the breeze like a fallen mallorn leaf. I shook my head and took a step backwards. "Elenwen, please, I did not mean to upset you," the March Warden seemed to be almost begging. "Please forgive me." For what? I thought to myself, but then pushed it away. I would not let him toy with my affections. My Naneth had always warned against such. In my mind I knew that this elf could not possibly love me, but my heart spoke the language of hope. I allowed it to briefly entertain the idea, before denying it forcefully once more.

            "No Haldir," I was backing away, leaving him in the center of the glade with our swords scattered about on the ground. "You shall not amuse yourself with my feelings. I will not have you be false and pretend to love me, for I know that not to be true."

            "But Elenwen," he protested, holding his arms out to me. I did not let him finish however.

            "I am sorry Haldir," I was near the edge of the clearing now. "I quit." My words were so firm, so forceful for a little, meek thing like myself that he actually took a step back, as though he had been struck across the face. I could look at him no more. Turning, I fled from the glade, not glancing at him again.

            I ran swiftly, the weeks of training paying off somewhat. The underbrush no longer tripped or tangled my feet, but instead I moved gracefully, like one of my kin. I did not become winded so easily and made it back to my flet quickly. I paused at the foot of the stairs by a small stone fountain that rested by the roots of the tree. It was then that I realized that tears were streaming freely from my eyes. Wiping them away hastily upon my sleeve did little good, for more soon followed. My knees seemed to almost buckle beneath me and I sat on an ornately carved bench nearby.

The stars reflected off the fountain's glistening waters. The way it was designed, it made it appear that an elf maiden was holding a great jug of water which then spilled into a silver basin. I wondered vaguely if this was what the Lady's mirror looked like, though I knew it had to be more beautiful than this one.  I rested my head in my hands and tried to sort through my bewildered thoughts. Why had he kissed me? He had seemed sincere enough. But I surely did not believe that he loved me, did I? The full reality of the situation fell upon me then. I had just quit the guard. What was I to do now? I could admit now that my actions had been rash. I knew I would have to face him again sometime. What would I say to him? More importantly, could I even work up the courage to see him? I sighed woefully amidst my ruminations. My life had suddenly become very complicated and I had a feeling that it was not going to get easier as time went on. I had just about resigned to go to bed and forget my troubles for the night when a familiar voice called to me.

"Elenwen, what are you doing here? I thought you were with my brother. You cannot already be finished with your training this eve," the elf said. I looked up and immediately recognized Haldir's youngest sibling Rumil. Orophin, his other brother, was standing close by and both held looks of intense curiosity upon their fair countenances.

"I am afraid I am finished for not only this eve, but forever," I answered, risking their need for an explanation which I did not feel I could give.

"Why?" Orophin asked predictably.

"I am not made for the guard," my reply came quickly. "I would be better suited for the life of a musician."

"Oh," Orophin nodded and I noticed he cast a sidelong glance at his brother. "I suppose you have informed Haldir of this then."

"Yes," I said with a sigh, my shoulders heaving in despair.

"Are you sure you are well?" Rumil inquired. He had no doubt taken in my bloodshot eyes and sorrowful manner.

"I am fine," I responded, feeling my strength wane and exhaustion cloak my being. "Well, I must be going," I started up the stairs. "Good night!" With that I turned around and climbed as swiftly as my tired body would allow, feeling an immense sadness burden my heart.

Narrative POV

Rumil turned to his brother and cast his eyes upward, an air of disgust pervading from him.

"What could he have possibly done to scare her off like that?" Orophin asked.

"I do not know," Rumil replied. "But we shall find it out from him before the sun rises this morn."


	10. Chapter 10 Frustration

Author's Note: Here is my tenth chapter. I am so sorry that it is very short in length but I will try to make up for it in the next few chapters. Thanks again for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it. Also, I would to say I special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32, for her excellent help with this story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 10 Frustration

Haldir's POV

            I was quite disgusted, venting my frustration by kicking a long knife across the glade. Any elf wandering in the forest late at night might have been amused by my little display, for it was not often that I showed emotion, especially one so volatile as this. Grumbling to myself and cursing the Valar, I trudged over to where the blade had fallen and retrieved it. Elbereth only knew where the maiden had run off to. I had intended to follow her, knowing that I could easily catch up to the elleth. But then I recalled the look in her eyes as she had fled. It was one of such distrust and wariness that my instincts stayed me and I watched her flee, staring dumbstruck into the seemingly endless dark. Had I frightened her that terribly? Perhaps it had been rash of me to kiss her, especially when she seemed so shy and quiet. She now probably thought me an overbold male, one who would take his liberties with any maiden. Now she had quit the guard. A fine Captain I was, inspiring my soldiers to take their leave. I wished to speak with her anyway, to make sure that she was firm in her decision. My only problem being that I did not know where she lives.

            I moved slowly around the glade, picking up the rest of our discarded weapons that had somehow managed to scatter themselves in opposite corners. I decided to return them to the armory, not yet feeling the weight of exhaustion upon my being. The flet where the members of the guard generally stored their weapons was deserted at this late hour. I lay the blades in their sheaths and rested them in an empty corner. Through the large windows, moonlight shone down, reflecting off the weapons and armor alike. Strange, I thought, how cold and unwelcoming this room appears in the eve. I shuddered involuntarily and left that place, taking to wandering through the city, something I normally did when in need of time to think. It was a warm night, with a gentle breeze stirring the mallorn leaves every now and then. I found a deserted glade and sat myself amongst the fountains and statues that sat in various places, some hidden in bushes, surprising the casual stroller who might come upon them. It was an exceptionally beautiful clearing, with the stars shining down upon it in all their celestial glory. So sorely did I wish for Elenwen to accompany me. She would love it here, after all her name did mean 'star maiden'.

            I do not know for how long I sat, it could have been an hour, or it could have been an age. But judging from the position of the moon, I guessed it to be late night. Silence blanketed Caras Galadhon, interrupted only by the chirp of a night bird. I closed my eyes for a moment and listened to my breathing. Such was my stillness that when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, I near jumped out of my skin.

            "Peace brother," Orophin said softly.

            "What brings you two here?" I asked on a grunt, noticing Rumil by his side.

            "We were wondering if we could possibly have a word with you," Orophin continued, "mayhap two if you would be so kind." I smirked at my brother's formality, knowing inside that he did it just as annoyance since I outranked out him.

            "Sit," I gestured to a bench beside mine and watched as they seated themselves. It was not strange for them to seek me out at all times of the day. After all we were very close; being the only family we had since our parents' departure to Valinor years ago.

            "Haldir, I know you are very private about some things, even with us," Rumil said, picking up for Orophin. "But there is something that we would wish to inquire on." I had a sinking feeling as I observed them, already having an idea of what they wished to discuss with me.

            "I shall answer anything to the best of my knowledge," I replied truthfully, forcing a smile onto my face.

            "We came along Elenwen, the new member of the guard a few hours ago," Rumil said. "She seemed rather distraught and informed us that she had quit the guard and that you already knew of such. Do you know what brought her to such, brother?" I did not answer him right away, for I myself was not sure of her reasons. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, I managed to come up with some form of reply, even though it pained me to do so.

            "I kissed her," that was all I could say, all I would say. I allowed them to ruminate over that for awhile, directing my gaze to the light of Ithil.

            "Well, no offense, brother, but I would think that a kiss should not distress the elleth so greatly," Orophin said, his tone serious.

            "She said that she would not allow me to toy with her feelings or pretend to love her," I shook my head, confused at the events of this night.

            "I did warn you to take care with her, Haldir," Orophin replied. "She seemed very timid and soft-spoken. Perhaps you frightened her, for I do not think that she has ever been courted by an ellon before."

            "Aye," I mumbled, my mind working furiously. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, a few, delicate, pink rays gracing the land. A gossamer mist lay over the clearing and the insects hummed, signaling the heat of the new day. "I should visit her," my reply was soft, barely audible over the sounds of day, "at least to be sure of her resignation and to apologize once more." My brothers nodded in agreement and I stood, making my way out of the glade. As I was nearing the exit, however, I heard Rumil call to me.

            "Do you love her Haldir?" he asked, his clear voice sounding upon the sweet air.

            "I do not know," I replied without turning around.

Ellon: Male elf

Elleth: Female elf

Ithil: Moon


	11. Chapter 11 Dawn

Author's Note: Here is my eleventh chapter. Thanks again for the great the reviews! I cannot tell you how happy they have made me. I would also like to say a special thanks to Dragonfly32, my beta, for her wonderful help with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 11 Dawn

            The harp strings felt good beneath my callused fingers, a comforting feel came from them, unlike the string of a bow. I smiled to myself, a beautiful music spilled from my instrument and ancient lyrics rolled off my tongue. I had always had a high voice, which is not uncommon for ellith, but still, mine had a certain strange appeal to it, or so I have been told. It was wispy almost, like the songs of the wind, or the soft breath of a sigh, yet high-pitched at the same time. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun's first rays play across my cheeks. The air was sweet, smelling of glistening dew and flowers, the scent of morning. I sang a song that I had written shortly after my parents left. It was rather simple, yet suited my voice well and was played beautifully upon the harp.

Gossamer dew drenched the earth

As the dawn rose to birth

Softly whispering, a bird sings

Fluttering gently its feathered wings

The forest was bright, the trees were green

The blossoming lilies could be seen

Upon the moss, both firm and soft

A pleasant scent does slowly waft

 Light dances in the painted sky

While upon the air is heard a sigh

Murmuring upon a mild thought

As the morning sounds are now wrought

            I ceased my song, hearing what I thought was a knock on the door. I waited a few moments and then heard nothing. Turning back to my harp, I ran my fingers once more over the strings, letting a pleasant sound ring through the air. I had long assured myself, upon returning to my flet, that I had made the right decision. Joining the guard had been a childish fancy gone too far. It had been foolish of me to think that I could ever belong to that environment. My music would be my life now. I found happiness in it along with solace. I did find myself, however, going back to the moment the March Warden had kissed me. Such love had been in his eyes, a deep tenderness that seemed to come from the very depths of his soul. I sighed, frustrated at myself for even thinking such thoughts. It would do me no good to dwell on them now, I must concentrate on more important things.

I turned back to the few pieces of parchment scattered before me on a low table, on which were written musical notes. I was just about ready to play another song, when I heard a knock upon my door, this time I was sure of it. My heart sank, knowing who it could possibly be. Should I answer it? Part of me wished to, while another part wanted to ignore this. In the end I felt the nag of my guilty conscience and forced myself to rise. I could not just leave him there, could I? Moving to the door with great trepidation, I reached it all too quick for my liking. I took a deep breath, steadying myself as I reached for the knob and opened it. There he stood as I had expected. He looked much the same as he had when we parted, except now his eyes were rimmed with red, suggesting lack of sleep. Silence reigned between us and the air was thick with tension. I remained quiet, my eyes on the floor, unable to look at him for fear it would bring on unwanted emotions.

"Mae govannen Elenwen," Haldir finally spoke, his voice as soft and tender as his kiss had been.

"Mae govannen," I murmured back, feeling the awkwardness of the moment.

"Was that you I heard?" he asked, "singing, I mean."

"Yes," I answered, blushing slightly.

"You sing beautifully."

"Thank you," I mumbled, finally lifting my eyes to meet his.

"I would speak with you," he continued, "if you will permit me."

"Aye," I replied, knowing I owed it to him.

"Please, I would ask for forgiveness," the March Warden said, sounding quite sorrowful. "I did not mean to upset you. It was wrong of me to kiss you when you had not permitted me to do so." I nodded, not saying anything, finding my voice lost once more. He shuffled his feet for a moment, as though he was searching for the right words, before he spoke again. "I ask that you not judge my character on that incident," he begged, "and even though I know you have decided to quit the guard, I would ask you something."

"What is that Haldir?" I asked, curious now. The Captain looked decidedly nervous, something I had never seen before. He had always been in control, a commanding presence that could be looked to in a moment of chaos. It was him that I had turned to when I needed strength, after my skills had failed during training. He had reassured me, storing all of his faith in me, someone who did not deserve it. But why? Was it possible that he could have feelings for me? I stared at him for many a long moment, waiting for him to speak, to ask of me what he wished.

"I would court you, Elenwen," Haldir said, after what seemed like an age. I felt my mouth drop open, even though I tried in vain to keep my countenance indifferent. At first, I thought he was jesting, but in his eyes there was truth, not lies and deception. My head swam with the weight of it all and dizziness overtook me. What answer could I give him?

"I don't know what to say," I shook my head in disbelief. A handsome ellon, courting me! My Naneth would never believe such. "I must have time," I continued, "time to think things over. Namarie." I tried to close the door hastily, knowing that I could not bear to behold his fair face any longer.

"Elenwen wait," he held the door open, not letting me close it. "Please," he said, his eyes meeting mine once more. "Please."

Ellon: Male elf

Ellith: Female elves

Mae govannen: Well met

Namarie: Farewell


	12. Chapter 12 Courtship

Author's Note: here is my twelfth chapter. Thanks again for all your great reviews! I am sorry that nothing really interesting happen in this chapter, but I do promise that the angst will return soon. I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta, Dragonfly32, for her excellent help with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 12 Courtship

            We stood for a full minute in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say. A bird twittered gaily outside my flet, unaware of the turmoil that I was going through. Do I dare trust him? I knew the risks of love. My Naneth had schooled me well when it came to such things.

"Never give your heart to someone freely, my child," she had said. "It could be the death of you." A great fear had been instilled in me since that day. Why would love cause pain and death? I had badgered her for weeks on end to tell why I should be cautious of what I thought was one of the most celebrated emotions. She had held back for a while, biting her lip tensely when I grew more and more persistent until one day she told me. "Our kind does not long survive broken hearts," my Naneth had murmured softly as I listened with rapt attention. "An elf who loves and loses will succumb to death through means of grief," I had perceived a great sadness in her eyes when she spoke and I felt my heart sink a little. Years later I found out that my grandmother had died from grief after my grandfather had been killed battling orcs. Now fear returned to me and I doubted myself once more. Oh how I wished I had been taught to trust, instead of being instructed in the ways of caution. Yet now, a choice was laid before me, a choice that there would be no turning back from.

I gazed into his cerulean eyes and let my soul dance in their depths for a moment. I saw the chance for happiness as well as the chance for despair. And then I saw him, begging me with all his heart to let him court me. Something melted inside my being and dizziness overcame me. I clutched to the doorframe as though I was swooning.

"Elenwen?" Haldir placed his hand gently below my elbow.

"Yes," I replied, smiling at him.

"Yes what?" his eyes grew wide for second as if he did not even dare to take the true meaning of my answer.

"Yes, you may court me," my voice was cheerful, full of happiness for once.

"Here, loosen your grip slightly upon the strings, you treat the instrument as though it was your bow," I giggled, correcting his grasp upon the harp.

"Like this," Haldir plucked at the strings gently causing a discordant sound to ring forth. I laughed all the louder as his brow furrowed in frustration. "I am kind to you during training, Elenwen," he retorted in mock anger. "You could at least stifle your laughs."

"Sorry," I managed to regain my composure somewhat. "Mayhap the harp is not suited for you Haldir," he nodded in assent to my statement. "I think the flute would be better for you." It had been two months since I agreed to allow the March Warden court me and a happier two months I had never known. We spent much time together aside from when he trained me, for I had gone back on my rash decision and returned to the guard. After training we would go for walks through the gardens in the city, or sit by the fountains that decorated the numerous glades. The Captain had been most respectful towards me, only venturing to peck me on the cheek and hold my hand when walking. I suppose he feared I would withdraw my affections if he made bold with me once more and as I soon learned, he was courteous by nature. No one knew of our relationship as of yet and we had decided to keep it that way for awhile. I was sure however that his brothers were quite aware for they were very close. Haldir made a groaning noise suddenly, directing my attention back to him.

"Oh, forgive me, my dear," he said, raising his eyes to gaze at the sun, "but I must be going. It is near an hour past noon and I am due back at my post." I sighed, knowing how much I would miss him.

"I shall see you later though?" I asked fervently, leaning forward closer to him.

"Yes of course," he replied, grasping both of my hands in his. I smiled, leaning nearer to him. Perhaps I would let him kiss me now, I thought gleefully, recalling the night on which his lips had first met mine. Haldir seemed to understand my thoughts and moved closer too. I felt his gentle lips upon mine once more for all too brief an instant. The March Warden stood, his hand brushing softly against my cheek. "I promise to be back later," he said, nodding his blond head. "Namarie meleth nin!" I felt myself glowing as he left the glade in which we had been sitting, that was the first time he had called me meleth nin.

I had begun to make my way slowly back to my flet, still shining with the thought of Haldir's words and gestures. But my journey was disturbed when I was met by two young elves that I recognized immediately.

"Rumil, Orophin!" my cheerful manner caught them off guard.

"Mae govannen Elenwen!" Orophin replied heartily as Rumil nodded his head happily in greeting. "We have been looking all over the city for you!"

"Oh really?" I asked, observing them amusedly, knowing what they wished to see my about.

"Yes," Rumil picked up for his older brother. "We were wondering if it was possible to discuss something with you." I agreed that they could, sitting myself down upon a fallen log to rest.

"We know our brother is courting you," Rumil continued, his tone becoming serious of a sudden. I felt my heart leap in my chest. Could they possibly not approve of our courtship? "We just wanted to let you know that we could not be happier." I sighed in relief, resting my hand on my brow in relief.

"You are the first maiden Haldir has ever courted," Orophin said. "And luckily you are the best one he could have chosen. Please feel welcome to come to us for anything, we would always help you." So great was my joy that I hopped off my bench to embrace them both. Never before had I been so warmly received and treated with such great respect.

"Thank you," I mumbled, feeling indebted to both of them. I suppose I should have sensed that someone was watching us, after all I had been on the guard for several months now and I had been trained to detect such things. But my happiness fogged my mind, leaving me to believe we were alone.

Namarie: Farewell

Mae govannen: Well met

Meleth nin: My love


	13. Chapter 13 News

Author's Note: I'm back! And I would like to apologize for the considerably amount of time that has passed since my last update. I have been vacationing for the later part of August and now I am busy with the beginning of school. Also I have been struggling with writer's block and it was quite a challenge to write this chapter. Thank you all so much for your patience and absolutely wonderful reviews. I am so sorry this chapter isn't longer. I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta, for her infinite patience and wonderful help. Thanks again! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 13 News

Imladris, Four Months Later

A slight breeze tickled a pair of silver chimes hanging in a window. Flowers sprang from a neat garden outside and the air was filled with their scent, mingling through the open courtyards and buildings. An older elleth sat by an ornately carved desk, her lips pursed and brow furrowed as she gazed serenely at the beautiful valley outside. She was quite a beautiful elf, with long golden hair and a thin, lovely face. Her eyes stood out as a calm blue, reflecting off the hue of the sky, Ethuil, her name meaning the glorious season of spring. The elleth's thoughts strayed from her peaceful surroundings in Imladris to that of Lothlorien. It would be soon that their escort would arrive, sent by Lady Galadriel herself to guard Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen and the many members of their house along their journey. For Lady Arwen's begetting day was drawing near and a great celebration was to be had at her grandmother's dwelling. Ethuil would be among those to travel to the heart of Elvendom on earth and there she would finally meet with her nephew after many long years, the March Warden himself. Of course she had two other nephews, but they had been less successful in their careers, amounting to nothing but mere guards. But the March Warden! He would surely make her proud. His good looks and kind nature would see him married well. In fact, she was hoping that a courtship may be established between him and the Lady Arwen. She had hinted such to Arwen and her father, Lord Elrond. But both seemed oblivious to her suggestions. Oh well, it was no matter now. They would arrive in Lothlorien and time would see to such things.

"Naneth! Naneth!" an enthusiastic voice rang through the halls as the door was flung open. In rushed a young elf maiden, her hair a delicate silver and her eyes a stormy gray.

"I hear you Hirien," Ethuil swerved in her seat to face her daughter fully. "Have the guards arrived yet?"

"Yes," she breathed the word excitedly. "Mayhap they can be seen from the window!" And with that she rushed forward, craning her thin neck to gaze past the gossamer curtains. "Oh, they are so dashing!" The guards standing amidst the green quickly broke their ranks and went in search of loved ones or family members. Their silvery tunics stood out when compared to the colorful attire of the residents of Imladris, and even though they were kinsman, they moved and walked quite differently. One guard broke from his comrades and headed towards their own dwelling. Hirien squealed in excitement as she observed the old family friend drawing nearer. "Tinduin is coming, Naneth," she announced moving to the door to greet him. "It will be so wonderful to see him after all these years!" The dark haired guard was indeed glad for his arrival and he greeted them happily.

"Tell me, Tinduin, what news do you bring from Lothlorien?" Ethuil asked, her blue eyes now alight with excitement. "How is my nephew, the March Warden?"

"Well," Tinduin said with a nod. "His career as Captain has been a successful one thus far. And as his personal life goes, I would say he is very happy."

"What do you mean?" the elder elleth questioned, suddenly suspicious.

"A few months back," he continued quietly. "I observed your other two nephews Rumil and Orophin, speaking with a maiden. It seems that the March Warden has been courting her."

"Courting a maiden?" Ethuil's face hardened considerable. "Who is she?"

"I believe her name is Elenwen," he replied. "She's a member of the guard."

Elenwen's POV

"So your aunt and cousin are expected in Lothlorien?"

"Yes, they should be arriving within the week. I cannot wait for you to meet them!"

"Aye," I clasped Haldir's hands, feeling his excitement pass onto to me. It had been several weeks past that we had learned of Lord Elrond's expected visit to Lothlorien. A great celebration was planned for Lady Arwen's begetting day and many citizens of Imladris were expected to come. Haldir had told me of his aunt and cousin, his only remaining family members that were sure to be with the party. So enthusiastic was he, that I was hard put not to be caught up in his happiness. After all, when I myself was so content, everything in the world seemed right. Haldir had been courting me for almost six months now and with each passing day I felt my love for him grow. Yes, I was truly in love with this elf. I lived for his soft kisses and gentle words. Now I had found my place in this world. Now at last, I felt a sort of peace. Even though my training for the guard was less than good and improvement was a rare thing, I did not feel bothered by it.

"It will be so nice to have the family together," Haldir continued on. "It has been years, I daresay, since we have been in each other's company."

"Do you think they will find my company agreeable?" I bit my lower lip, willing my foolish anxieties to be gone. Haldir loved me and his brothers also seemed to have taken a liking to me. Why shouldn't they?

"Of course, they will love you!" he said confidently, smiling warmly down at me. The garden we were sitting in was deserted. Many elves were at their flets, busy preparing for the arrival of loved ones. It was in this moment, while the rest of Caras Galadhon was in chaos, that we had slipped away to sit in silence. I let my gaze travel upward to the crystal clear blue sky. A single silver note, blaring from a trumpet caught our attention.

"Well," Haldir's smile grew. "They are here."

Naneth: Mother


	14. Chapter 14 Introductions

Author's Note: Here is my fourteenth chapter! Finally, my writer's block is gone! Thank you all so much for your patience and your wonderful reviews. I know this chapter is short, but I promise to make the next one longer. I would also like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32, for her excellent help! Thanks again everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 14 Introductions

I followed Haldir deftly through the woods to the heart of Caras Galadhon. Over the course of the months I had learned to move swiftly and quietly, my feet no longer catching on the undergrowth that crawled over the ground. My movements were graceful now. I had finally perfected the art that was known to so many of my kin. It was the season of autumn and the leaves of the mellyrn had begun to turn gold, reflecting the delicate rays of sunlight that trickled down through their boughs like a waterfall. My soul seemed to grow lighter as I ran, casting off my worries concerning Haldir's relatives. I assured myself that they would be kind and gentle, as Haldir and his brothers had been. Perhaps we could even become good friends. A smile soon worked its way onto my face and I felt carefree once more, a most wondrous feeling. Ahead of us I could hear ecstatic greetings being exchanged between the Imladris elves and their kin. I saw Haldir smile as well, his eagerness to see his family clear. Without a word we both sped up, reaching the clearing quickly. Several beautiful white horses entered my gaze immediately, their coats glistening with health as they stood silently, munching on the sweet grass. A group of Imladris elves where standing nearby, their eyes scanning the crowd for familiar faces. The Lord Elrond had arrived with his daughter, Lady Arwen, and they in turn were being greeted by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. In sight of such a crowd I instinctively took a step back behind Haldir, fiddling with the hem of my tunic.

Rumil and Orophin soon joined us, their warm faces ever cheerful. It took a few minutes for us to find their Aunt and cousin, during which we moved slowly through the clearing. Suddenly, I heard Haldir gasp beside me.

"There they are!" he cried pointing to an older elleth and a young maiden, who were both dismounting their horses.

"Haldir!" the older elleth rushed forward and into his open arms. "Oh mae govannen, my dear nephew." She pulled back from his embrace momentarily to look him over. I had to admit that she was quite a pretty elf, with long blond hair and a delicate countenance.

"Aunt Ethuil!" Haldir grasped her shoulders tightly, bending forward to kiss her cheek gently.

"My nephew," Ethuil's voice was soft, almost awestruck, "the March Warden!" Haldir chuckled quietly before embracing her once more. Rumil and Orophin had moved back to stand besides me, smiles fixed on their faces.

"Rumil, Orophin," Ethuil craned her neck to see behind Haldir. "There you are, still standing in your brother's shadow I see." The two elves murmured greetings, seemingly unfazed by her remark.

"Haldir! Rumil! Orophin!" another ecstatic voice joined in as the young maiden rushed forward, tripping on her skirts.

"Cousin Hirien!" Rumil called, still smiling, as the silver haired elleth bounded into his arms. I watched, moving back further now as she greeted them in turn, showing equal affection for each. Her cool gray eyes then fell upon me and she squealed.

"Haldir who is this?" she questioned, ignoring her Naneth's irritated glance. Now, my beloved was beaming as he turned and reached for my hand. I grasped onto his, my grip tight with nerves.

"Aunt Ethuil, Cousin Hirien, it is my utter joy to introduce you to my dearly loved Elenwen," he proclaimed loudly.

"Mae govannen," I said awkwardly, raising my hand in greeting. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." The silence was deafening. I stood quietly as Ethuil looked me over, her eyes darkening greatly as they met mine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Elenwen," Hirien said finally. And to my great shock she wrapped her arms around me as though I were family. Ethuil, remained stoic however, her expression never changing.

"Well, we are quite exhausted from our long journey," her tone was brisk now as she spoke. "Perhaps you could show us to our lodgings."

I stayed behind with Rumil and Orophin, watching as Haldir led the ellith away, chatting happily with them all the while. The glade was emptying out, the Lorien elves moving to their dwellings with family and friends. We stood in silence for a few moments, not knowing quite what to say. Orophin finally broke the stillness however, with a jest.

"Aunt Ethuil always favored Haldir," he said jovially. "After a few thousand years of her stinging comments, we have learned to ignore them." All three of us laughed, not because the joke was particularly humorous, but because we wished to break the tension which had settled over the tiny clearing.

"I do not think she likes me either," I mumbled.

"No, no," Rumil shook his head. "She does, I'm sure of it. It always takes Aunt Ethuil awhile to warm up to elves she has just met. As soon as she sees what a lovely maiden you are, I am sure you two will become fast friends."

"Aye," my reply sounded more confident then I felt. I had seen the look of disapproval in her eyes, much like the one I had often received from my Naneth. But Haldir seemed quite pleased with her arrival and I would not put a damper on it. "I suppose I should retire to my flet as well," I said, trying to appear content. "Your Aunt will no doubt want to have dinner with me. I think it would be best if I changed out of this dirty old guard uniform."

"Yes," Orophin said, "for unfortunately Aunt Ethuil puts much store in one's clothing."

Mae govannen: Well met

Elleth: Female elf

Ellith: Female elves


	15. Chapter 15 Discussions

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been forever! I am so terribly sorry. My junior and senior year of high school have been condensed into one so I could graduate early and that has left me quite busy with tests and college research, all that fun stuff, hehe. Again I do apologize for the delay. I also encountered a bad case of writer's block which is still plaguing me.. I am in great need of ideas, so please let me know if you have any suggestions. Thank you again for your patience and wonderful reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 15 Discussions

Elenwen's POV

Did this dress really bring out the blue in my eyes? I pondered this question as though the fate of Arda itself rested upon it. My Naneth had said so once, though that was quite long ago. I held out the sides of the delicate blue gown and watched as it fell in neat folds around my legs. The sleeves were long, draping over my tiny wrists and nearly touching the ground. I was not accustomed to such attire, unfortunately. Hopefully Haldir's Aunt would not notice. The mirror in my flet was floor length, though not the least bit flattering to my petite figure. I stood on the tips of my toes, looking ridiculous of course. I knew quite well that there would be no way to increase my height, unless the Valar were feeling particularly generous. I ran a comb through my golden hair once more, freeing it of any tangles and knots.

"Ai Elbereth!" I cried, observing the sun's movement across the sky. I was late!

I ignored the looks I received from the other elves as I raced through Caras Galadhon to Haldir's flet. While I had learned the skill of moving silently through the forest, my gown did not seem to be well adapted for such. Once it caught upon an outstretched branch and my heart leapt when I heard a tearing sound. But the fabric held as I quickly undid it, my fingers becoming clumsy in my haste. I then took care to hold my skirts higher as I ran, the last thing I needed was a ripped hem. Twilight was settling early over the city as the days grew shorter. A chill now lay in the air though I could not feel it. I reached the stairs that led to Haldir's flet. Oh it had seemed like an age since I had first come here, wishing to join the guard. I had seemed so young and naïve then, taking for granted the hard work and training I would have to endure. But I had no time to dwell on memories if I wished to make a good impression on Haldir's family. I took the steps two at a time, bounding up them like a deer, my skirts flowing behind me. I quickly glanced up at the sky and saw the sun almost completely set beneath the horizon. Yet in taking my eyes ever so briefly off my path, I collided into Hirien.

Haldir's POV

Aunt Ethuil and Cousin Hirien had settled themselves nicely in their temporary dwellings and had returned to my flet for the evening meal. It was quite a joy to have the family together once more and I allowed myself a smile, seeing my brothers seated besides our Aunt. Hirien had stepped outside for a bit of fresh air and to view the magnificent Lorien sunset.

"So you do not seek promotion?" Aunt Ethuil was asking Rumil quietly. My youngest brother shifted slightly in his chair and tucked a golden braid of hair behind his ear.

"Not yet," he finally responded. "I have been on the guard for only a few decades. To wish for a higher rank would be premature. After all Haldir had to wait two centuries to receive his current title."

"But you have no ambition," she persisted. "That is what troubles me." Rumil sank into silence and looked at Orophin for aid. Yet my other brother seemed unsure of how to proceed as well and both turned to me, as usual. I laughed, watching their conversation unfold. Aunt Ethuil had not changed in her long years and I didn't expect her to. My siblings were not as accustomed to her ways as I was. She may have been strict and harsh of tongue at times, but I loved, just her the same.

"They have time, Aunt," I said knowledgeable. "Do not fear, I will see to it that they acquire stature in the guard."

"Oh how kind of you Haldir, to watch over your brothers," she smiled warmly. "But I would speak with you on another matter."

"What?" I leaned forward, curious as to what she had to say.

"Your beloved, Elenwen."

Elenwen's POV

I struggled to stand, my dress completely tangled and my hair askew. But Hirien was on her feet first and offered me her hand.

"Thank you," I mumbled, as I grasped onto her wrist and was finally pulled to my feet. "I am so sorry. I did not see you there."

"Oh, the fault was mine," she replied, straightening her own gown. "I was too busy staring at the sun to notice you."

"So was I," tension dripped from my voice. "Am I late?"

"No, no," she shook her head. "We haven't even begun to eat, you are perfectly on time."

"Good, I ran halfway across Caras Galadhon and then my dress almost tore on a branch and…" I stopped mid sentence, realizing that I had been rambling on. But Hirien was smiling, nodding her head knowingly. She glanced quickly inside the flet, as if to see if anyone was listening, before speaking.

"Do not worry," she whispered. "Naneth will grow to love you as Haldir does, I promise." I could not speak, never before had someone, who was really a stranger, been so nice to me. I nodded, showing my thanks, before following her inside.


	16. Chapter 16 Dinner

Author's Note: Here is my sixteenth chapter. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I'll try to keep my updates as regular as I can. To answer legolasndcolorblueinterestme's question, I am home schooled, so that's why I am graduating early. I would like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32, for her excellent help with this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 16 Dinner

I shifted in my seat, I could tell her eyes were on me. I took a small bite of the venison and chewed slowly, savoring the good taste. But when it came to swallowing my throat seemed to constrict and I nearly choked. Haldir, who sat beside me laughed, his conversation with Hirien being full of playful jests. I glanced upward quickly and noticed Rumil and Orophin, both seeming on edge. For when Ethuil was not glaring at me, her severity was surely directed at them. I struggled to lift my head and sit proudly, my Naneth would no doubt wish for such. I had nothing to been ashamed of! It was her that should feel embarrassed for her cruel behavior. I smiled, filled with a new strength and purpose. I turned my gaze to meet hers and stared unflinchingly. She seemed at first, shocked, but then regained her composure. But I was ready for anything, my normally hidden confidence brought to the surface. Yet, to my great surprise she looked away from me and to Haldir.

"Haldir," she spoke briskly, breaking off poor Hirien. "Have you yet seen Lady Arwen?" My beloved looked momentarily confused, his blue eyes darkening slightly.

"No Aunt Ethuil, I have not," he responded. "Why do you ask?" The elleth smiled, her face glowing at the question.

"Well, if you had you would have noticed the great beauty she is fortunate to possess," she said slowly, as though she was hoping he would catch onto to some secret meaning of hers. "Word has it she is looking for a suitor."

"Ha ha," Haldir laughed at what we all perceived to be a jest. Only Hiren's face seemed to darken. I joined in, giggling quietly to myself, though I must it admit it did sound rather nervous. "Why ever would I wish to court Lady Arwen?" he continued, "especially when I have Elenwen by my side." My face flushed, yet I was happy to hear such from him.

"Haldir's right Naneth," Hirien said quickly. "I've heard that the Lady Arwen can be rather testy at times, unlike Elenwen."

"How do you know?" Ethuil whipped around to face her daughter. "You have but just met!" My mouth opened wide as I watched mother and child argue over me. It was as if I didn't exist to Ethuil. She treated me as a piece of furniture that she did not find suitable for her living quarters.

"But such is true for Elenwen, dear Aunt," Rumil broke in, his voice firm.

"Yes, of course," Orophin backed him up. Haldir seemed about to open his mouth in agreement with his siblings. But I did not want him to get involved with this. Oh, how quickly an evening could turn sour!

"I can assure you, my temperament is quite mild," I would not let Haldir speak. I cast him a soft glance, assuring him. Ethuil was taken aback by my sudden intrusion into the discussion.

"Well, then I have wronged you," she replied, after a space of time had passed. "Please forgive me."

"Of course," I nodded. "I can understand, for you have just met me and I know you want the best for your nephew." I could tell, her apology was forced and her anger remained, simmering just below the surface of her calm countenance. Dinner continued and commenced without event. Hirien had kept the conversation lively, even though her Naneth appeared to be sulking. The company then moved to the adjoining room, to sip on wine and sample some fruit. I was very surprised, however, when Haldir pulled me aside, with a questioning look on his fair brow.

"Elenwen, meleth nin," he whispered close to my ear. "Would it be too much trouble for you to play a song for Aunt Ethuil and Hirien?"

"What?" I was unsure of how to respond. I rarely performed in public and when I did, I had plenty of time to prepare beforehand.

"You don't have to sing," he added hastily. "Just play."

"But I have no instrument," I said truthfully. "My harp is in my flet."

"Here," and reaching into the corner he produced a lute, which had no doubt been placed there for the occasion. "This was my Ada's. Aunt Ethuil always loved it when he played it for her. Are you not skilled with it as well?"

"Yes," I answered, "Though not quite so much as with the harp."

"That does not matter," he handed the lute to me. "She will love anything you play."

"I doubt that," I muttered under my breath before heading into the other room.

"Ah Elenwen!" Orophin called to me jovial. "I see you have Ada's old lute. Are you to entertain us with one of your sprightly songs?"

"Elenwen is quite the musician," Rumil said, leaning closer to Ethuil. Hirien clapped her hands in delight, while the other elleth's face soured. I was vaguely aware of Haldir's presence behind me, leaning against the doorway. With a sigh I seated myself upon a bench in front of everyone and began to play. The tune was light and airy. I had composed it while watching some elflings frolic in a flowered glade. It reminded me of their silly antics and carefree ways, something I had not known in a while. When I had finished applause filled the room, though Ethuil was less enthusiastic. I stood and bowed in thanks, glad to have made it through the song mistake free.

"Oh that was wonderful!" Hirien exclaimed. "Wasn't it Naneth?"

"I've heard better," she said, her eyes meeting mine. I dropped my gaze, feeling my confidence lessen for the first time that evening.

Elleth: Female elf

Naneth: Mother

Meleth nin: My love


	17. Chapter 17 Stars

Author's Note: I'm back! Yes it has been forever. But things have managed to get even crazier here and I was in no mood for writing. Thank you all, for your patience and reviews! I am so sorry I have kept you waiting. Writer's block is truly a terrible thing. I might do a one-shot fic that takes place after "Married to the March Warden" if anyone is interested. It would probably be more cute than angst-ridden, but I'm sure I can manage to sneak a little in there. I would like to say a special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32 for her invaluable help. Thanks again to all my readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 17 Stars

Elenwen's POV

My mood had soured considerably as I paced the length of Caras Galadhon back to my flet. I had not permitted Haldir to walk me back home, for I knew I could no longer hold back my temper and I did not want him to bear witness to such a display. I had rolled up the skirts of my dress, not willing to trip over them once more. It was a cool night, the evening stars twinkling brightly in the serene blanket of cobalt. I paused for moment to bask in the glory of it. The gentle air danced across my pale skin as the moon's ray slanted through the branches of the mellyrn. I felt my heartbeat slow and my anger ebbed away. In this time of silence, solitude reigned as a benign king. The stillness of my surroundings remained unbroken. I drew strength from the celestial body above me, the feeling of comfort washing over me. It mattered not what Ethuil thought of me, I had Haldir's love and that alone stayed my reserve.

Hirien's POV

"That was not very kind of you Naneth."

"It is not your place to say if what I do is kind or not child."

"But Elenwen is a dear; I will not have you chasing her away!" I crossed my arms firmly upon my chest. Naneth had her back turned to me as she unpacked, folding our belongings with care. "Haldir deserves her!"

"Oh, don't be a fool Hirien, that maiden could not be less accomplished if she tried!"

"Naneth, please!" I stamped my foot on the floor of the flet. Why was I the only one who had sense in this family?

"Do not dare to take such a tone with me!" she whirled around to face me, her eyes blazing. "If your Ada was here…"

"Then he too would not approve of your behavior," I snapped, not letting her finish. But even I quivered under her frosty gaze that replaced the fire which had burned. "I am…I am sorry Naneth," my voice shook as I mumbled an apology. "It was not my place."

"And it never will be Hirien," she stood tall, bringing her hands to rest in front of her.

"Yes, Naneth," I dropped my head with a sigh.

"Now leave me child," her voice became curt and businesslike. "I wish to have a moment's peace." I muttered something incoherent in assent and shuffled my way out onto the balcony. The stars were bright this eve and I gazed up at them in everlasting wonder. The city was quiet, the wind the only voice that spoke. Little lanterns hung outside the flets, shaking with the gentle breeze. Ada had always loved Lorien, more than he loved his home in Rivendell. I could not blame him, of course, for I too was enchanted by its beauty. I ruminated silently on my own thoughts for a time, most of them focused on poor Haldir and his beloved Elenwen. Naneth was still convinced that the Lady Arwen would take a liking to Haldir, though I most sincerely doubted it. The Evenstar looked kindly on my cousin, though not as a lover. He was a devoted servant of her grandparents, protecting their land with his life. I ran my fingers across my forehead in annoyance. Why must Naneth make things so difficult? I was so pleased with dear Elenwen and I know she was faithful to Haldir. Hopefully Naneth would come to see that.

Orophin's POV

I reclined against the bole of a mallorn, mediating on the proceedings of the day. Rumil was talking rapidly, however as he paced the length of the small glade we were in.

"What are we going to do Orophin?" he questioned frantically, throwing his arms into the air. "I knew this would happen."

"Then you must possess the gift of foresight brother," I added in a jesting tone. My younger sibling stopped his ranting for a moment and looked at me as though he was not sure how to take my meaning. I laughed, sitting up straight. Many years ago I had learned that Rumil neither had the wit nor the tranquility of mind that Haldir and I did.

"This is not a time for joking!" he tapped his foot upon the soft moss. "Really, Orophin the matter at hand is quite serious!"

"Yes Rumil, I realize that, but it was obvious to me that Aunt Ethuil does not approve of Elenwen."

"Aye, but I had hopes that she would for once be civil."

"Civil?" this caused me to laugh all the more. "Aunt Ethuil was never civil."

"But what are we to do about it?" At his question I grew serious.

"Well, it might be of some use to speak to Haldir, make sure he is aware."

"Yes," Rumil nodded in agreement. "Let us just hope he puts little store into what she says."

Naneth: Mother


	18. Chapter 18 Proposal

Author's Note: Here is my eighteenth chapter. Thank you all so much for your patience and reviews! It means so much to me! I would also like to say I special thanks to my beta Dragonfly32, for her wonderful help with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work

Chapter 18 Proposal

Haldir's POV

I sat in the main room of my flet, flipping carelessly through the pages of a well worn tome. Yet I could scarce concentrate on what I was reading, my thoughts traveled back to dinner and the rather terse words that passed between Elenwen and Aunt Ethuil. It was a known fact that Aunt Ethuil could at times be critical. But I worried that Elenwen would not long be able to stand it. She was a delicate creature who strove for praise. Nothing mattered more to me than to see both ellith happy, though I now sincerely doubted that. A soft knock on the front door disturbed my peace. Jumping slightly at the sudden noise, I put down the book to answer my caller. Could it be Elenwen? I wondered if she was angered much, especially since she refused to let me walk her home. But I was met by the familiar faces of my two brothers, both smiling pleasantly.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked with a chuckle. "Come to scold me for some trivial matter?"

"No," Orophin smiled broadly, clapping my on the arm. "We were just concerned for Elenwen. She left in such a hurry this eve."

"Aye," I sighed softly, moving back inside with them following. "I was but ruminating over the matter myself."

"Hirien seemed to take a liking to her though," Rumil mused. "Perhaps she can convince Aunt Ethuil to look on Elenwen more kindly."

"Leave our cousin out of this fray," I replied. "She had suffered enough in her lifetime. I only will bear the brunt of this curious matter."

"But Aunt Ethuil angers easily," Rumil said, his cherubic face growing solemn. "Do you dare rouse her wrath?"

"You speak of her as if she were a sleeping dragon. Besides I intend to ask Elenwen for her hand in marriage soon," I laughed. "Fear not I will have everything sorted out." My brothers exchanged worried glances at my words. "What?" I asked, arching a brow.

"That's exactly what we fear," Orophin answered.

Elenwen's POV Three Weeks Later

I aimed for my mark, the red target glowing brightly in the autumn sun. Releasing my arrow I watched its flight, my heart soaring with it as it came to rest on its destined spot. I was getting better there could be no questioning of that. Orophin, Rumil and Hirien clapped politely from the tree log on which they were seated. I nodded my head in gratitude, feeling relaxed and joyful for the first time in weeks. These past days were not happy ones in the least, with dreadful dinners every night and even more dreadful comments from Aunt Ethuil. But the wretched elleth had gone visiting with her Imladris friends to some Lorien elves of their acquaintance. I was for once free of my ever tightening noose. Haldir had been most patient with the situation though I dared not complain in front of him. After a time spent with his family he would jest with me in private, most of the time allowing his matronly Aunt to be the butt of his jokes. I was told however, by Rumil and Orophin that he did converse in private with her and warned her to treat me with some measure of respect. But now, their stay in Lorien was drawing to a close and peace would settle over the forest once more.

Picking up another arrow, I let it loose with the same precision as before. This time it landed a little off to the side, but still would ensure a kill. A noise startled me from behind and I turned quickly to see Haldir emerging from the thicket.

"Mae govannen!" he waved to his brothers and cousin then, "Mae govannen meleth nin," to me in a whisper. I smiled and accepted the kiss which he planted on my cheek. "Could I perhaps have a word with you?" he asked softly glancing over at the others.

"Of course," I replied, my brow furrowing. "Is something amiss?"

"No, not at all," he assured me, grasping my small hand in his. "I just want to ask you something." Pulling me off to a nearby glade, he glanced around nervously once more before getting down on bended knee.

"Haldir?" I giggled at his silly behavior, not comprehending his actions.

"This had waited long enough, meleth nin," he said with a smile, producing a small woven band from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still not understanding. The moment was awkward.

"Elenwen will you become my bride?" his face was solemn as he gazed up at me.

"What are you talking about?" I felt my voice catch in my throat.

"Will you marry me? Will you not make me the happiest ellon on this earth to be graced daily by your presence?" he asked gently. I shivered at his words, feeling my face grow warm. It was what I had hoped for so long a time. Now my wish was coming true.

"Yes," I answered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Ellith: female elves

Meleth nin: My love

Mae govannen: Well met


	19. Chapter 19 Inquiries

Author's Note: Wow it's been so long since my last update. I do apologize, but once more I've become entrenched in schoolwork and haven't had much time for writing. Thank you so much for your patience and reviews, I highly appreciate it. I would also like to say a big thank you to my beta Dragonfly32 for her wonderful help. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 19 Inquiries

Ethuil's POV

I set down the fine silver goblet with a muted clang upon the oaken table. Curving my fingers around the delicate cup, I ran them over the beautiful carvings, crafted by the hands of my kinsmen. The elleth seated opposite me gazed out over the balcony of her flet, her soft blue eyes surveying her homeland. I waited patiently for a time, knowing that she must be thinking over my query with all the seriousness I had posed it to her. My old friend Wilwarin at times had displayed a more jesting attitude than was to my liking, but certainly even she could she the gravity of this issue.

At length she mused in silence, tilting her head casually to one side when a bird alighted on a branch nearby. I sighed, my patience slipping. I did not wish to anger her, but still I wanted my answer. It was only when she began to make little chirping sounds, imitating the bird that I spoke up once more.

"Well?" I said rather loudly, jolting her out of the rather curious pastime.

"Well what, Ethuil?" she asked arching a fair brow.

"Do you know the maiden in question?" I pushed, hoping to receive my long-awaited answer.

"The maiden in question…" she trailed off as if thinking. I shook my head in annoyance, she had not been paying the least bit attention to me.

"Elenwen," I pronounced the name with some measure of contempt. "She is courting my nephew, the March Warden. I believe she too is on the guard, though why I haven't the slightest idea, for I hear she lacks much in the ways of martial skill."

"Ah, yes," Wilwarin nodded with a smile, remembering our previous conversation. "The maid, Elenwen, yes I know of her. Well, that is to say I knew her Naneth well enough. She was quite a charming, well mannered elleth, who just recently crossed the sea to join her husband."

"But what of her daughter?" I sat forward anxiously.

"I will be truthful and say that I have only met her on rare occasion. She was quiet at those times, though her Naneth mentioned that she was often brash and disobedient," my friend concluded thoughtfully.

"It's as I expected," was my reply. I leaned back in my chair, feeling flushed with victory. "Do you know anymore?"

"I am afraid not," she said, pouring more wine into my goblet. "But on another subject, how is…" I would not let her finish, I had the information I needed. Standing, I reached for my emerald cloak and arranged it carefully around my shoulders. Wilwarin looked quite bewildered, as always. "Are you leaving so soon, Ethuil?" she too stood. "Why, you just arrived."

"Forgive me, mellon nin," I said hastily, buttoning the silver clasp around my throat. "But there is much to be done. Namarie." And I left her there, one of what would be many visits, to answer my many inquiries.

* * *

Elenwen's POV

I was so happy, happier than I ever remember being. My joy was like a spring, bubbling up inside my very core, seeping into my heart and flowing into every inch of my body. But what is happiness if it is not shared? Such joyous news I could not keep to myself. So as soon as I had managed to stay my tears and kisses, my betrothed and I set out to locate his family. Oh, he was my betrothed! To think of it! Now as I gazed up at his handsome face, his sparkling eyes, I felt near faint. Could such a wondrous thing truly have happened to me, quiet and withdrawn Elenwen? Or was it some magnificent fantasy, a dream that was locked in the depths of my mind? But now, as I pressed myself closer into his embrace and heard the beating of his heart I knew that it was indeed real, which thrilled me deeply.

We came to the spot upon which we had parted company with Rumil, Orophin and Hirien though they were nowhere to be seen. The target which I had unleashed my arrows into stood just the same, shadowed in the settling twilight.

"Perhaps they have gone to meet with Aunt Ethuil," Haldir wondered aloud. I almost started upon hearing the name. That was one thing I had not considered. How would she take the news of our engagement? But I cast aside the thought, it mattered not. She had no say in the matter. Haldir and I walked arm and arm back in the direction of his flet. Like wanderers we were, content to be upon our path, ignoring any other care that might plague our minds. But as the twilight deepened, the sky becoming a vibrant mixture of indigo, gold and pink we found his wayward kin, nestled together in a small garden. Rumil was entertaining Hirien and his brother with some silly tale he had no doubt concocted, while Ethuil sat quietly off to the side, a soft smile resting on her features. She appeared to be ruminating over some matter, though I quickly turned my gaze from her. Rumil fell silent upon seeing us enter and all eyes turned towards us. I bit back a smile, enjoying the light glee that floated through my veins.

"My dear family," Haldir began, though he seemed unsure of how to relate the news. After a brief pause, he continued. "Elenwen and I have plighted our troth. We are engaged." The reaction that followed was surprisingly varied. Hirien leapt to her feet with a shriek and embraced by Haldir and I, while Orophin simply smiled. Rumil sat for a moment frozen in joy, before he laughed aloud clapping his hands together. Ethuil however, remained locked in a stony silence, her face showing no change except the smile slowly fading. When the congratulations and happy exclamations had ceased she finally rose to her feet.

"Well, Hirien," she said turning to her daughter. "It appears that we will have to extend our stay in Lorien, until the wedding that is." I cringed inwardly at the thought of her planning and being present at my wedding, but I wouldn't let that ruin my happiness now. Instead I nodded somewhat stiffly. Then, as though nothing had happened, she glanced back at Haldir. "My nephew you must make haste, for tonight, you dine with Lord Elrond and his daughter Lady Arwen."

Elleth: female elf

Mellon nin: my friend

Namarie: Farewell


	20. Chapter 20 Tales

Author's Note: Finally Chapter 20 has arrived! Again I apologize for the delay, but writer's block has turned out to be a greater foe than I expected. Thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers, for their patience and encouragement. Also thanks goes out to my beta Dragonfly32 for her invaluable help. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 20 Tales

I paced, the violence of my footsteps across the floorboards echoing throughout my tiny flet. The rash emotion of anger coursed steadily in my turbulent veins. Anger, a strange sentiment to experience when such joy is at hand. My love, my life, my dear Haldir had proposed. I was to be his wife, the wife of the March Warden! And what bliss did await us, so sure was I of it. This time should be spent in merrymaking. My lips should drip with delightful laughter instead of shuddering with bitter curses.

"How dare she?" The explosive words tore away from my mouth. "How dare she?" My head spun with the foul poison of rage. I kicked out, aiming for nothing in particular. However my foot landed on a nearby table, striking the already unsteady leg and sending a glass vase cascading to the ground. For a moment it appeared like a crystal waterfall, before smashing into thousands of pieces, the shards like bitter icicles.

"Elbereth have mercy!" I fairly screeched. That piece happened to be a favorite of my Naneth's so I did not mourn the loss. My sheer clumsiness was enough to spur me on to new heights of fury. That wretched elleth, taking my Haldir from me! Of course it is all well and proper, fitting that the Captain should dine at least once with the visiting Lord Elrond and his daughter. I sensed her vicious motives however. The Evenstar was famed for her beauty, a worthy match for such an affluent commander as my betrothed.

I could not intercede, I did not seek to. With an indifferent smile I bid him farewell, pressing my lips to his delicate cheek once more. He seemed less eager to depart from my company. And had circumstances gone otherwise, he perhaps would have sought to gain an invitation for me as well. I am but a lowly member of the guard and have no interest in dining with nobility. But I would have gone, just to spite that cruel Ethuil. My Naneth would have been proud, despite my vindictive motives.

Time passed slowly now within the confines of my own flet. Absentmindedly I twisted my new ring upon my finger, a gift I would always treasure. The air felt thick about me, heavy with tempestuous rage and sour thoughts. I struggled to breath, the very soot of it sticking to my lungs. A cool autumn breeze twisted the leaves of the trees outside. I had no intention of going for a walk now, though. I would sulk some more and pace.

I resumed my career about the room, counting my strides with a hazy mind. The darkening of the sky cast long shadows about the floor and carelessly I trod on them, creating some of my own. The depth of my thought must have increased for when a sharp knock sounded on the door, I near leapt out of my skin.

"Yes, who is it?" I called, wondering who would disturb me at such an hour. I ceased my pacing and waited for a reply.

"Elenwen?" The voice that answered was tentative. "It is Hirien."

"Hirien?" I suppose I thought she would be joining her Naneth that night. Nevertheless I strode forth and unlatched the door without delay. "Hirien, what are you doing here?" She stood shyly by the threshold, wringing the sleeve of her lavender gown tensely in her hands.

"Forgive my intrusion," she said quietly. "You left so quickly this afternoon I feel I did not get a chance to properly congratulate you on your engagement."

"Oh, is that all?" I stepped aside, holding open the door for her. "Please come inside for a moment."

She walked lightly into my home, too late for me to realize that I had neglected to pick up the broken glass. Her gentle eyes floated immediately towards the spot and then politely looked away.

"A little accident." I rushed forward, ushering her towards the sitting room. "You know how clumsy I can be." She laughed softly, a sweet genuine laugh unlike Ethuil's.

"I've done worse myself, I assure you," Hirien giggled, following me. "Is that your harp?" She pointed to the instrument tucked away in the corner of the sitting room.

"Yes, it is." I smiled. "I plan to perform at Lady Arwen's Begetting Day celebration next week. With any luck all shall go well."

"Of course it will," she replied as I gestured for her to sit. "You played wonderful at our first dinner in Lorien."

"Thank you." I watched her closely as she sank into a small chair by the balcony. I threw myself down opposite her, my body wearied from incessant fury.

"Elenwen." Hirien looked at me carefully, her eyes shining with earnest intention. "I feel I must apologize for Naneth's behavior, she means well I assure you."

I blushed, turning my face away so that the gossamer curtains brushed against my cheeks.

"It is no matter really."

"No, it is important," she said firmly, shifting uncomfortably. "As you know Naneth is very close to Haldir. I suppose she sees much of my brother in him."

"Your brother?" I questioned. I had never heard mention of a brother.

"Yes, my brother." Her voice was laced with sorrow. "And my Ada as well, I suppose. They were both gallant and courageous elves, Naneth loved them dearly. My brother faced what looked like an illustrious career on the Imladris guard; my Ada had already risen to the rank of Captain. But it happened in the middle of the night, a complete surprise…." Here her voice broke and I leaned forward in concern. She struggled to collect herself. "Those guards that survived marveled at the bravery they displayed. I was but a child when it happened. But I still recall Naneth's utter sorrow. It is remarkable that grief did not take her."

"I am sorry." What could I say? What words of consolation could quell such woe? She shook her head, tresses falling about her thin shoulders.

"After that Naneth turned to Haldir, the eldest male in the family. She loved him as my brother, was proud of him. And now that he has gained the status of March Warden, well she always held a foolish notion that my brother would wed Lady Arwen. I think she now wishes it for Haldir."

"Lady Arwen?" My very blood curdled, not at the gentle lady, but at the sheer nerve Ethuil possessed. She would brush me aside to satisfy her own petty hopes. But then, I could not help but pity her. Life had not been kind to her.

"I hope you will not think too harshly of her," Hirien continued sadly. "In her heart I know she is overjoyed that Haldir has found such a worthy elleth like you, Elenwen. I know I am. It shall be an honor to invite you into the family." I felt a smile curve along my lips.

"The honor is mine Hirien," and I reached forward to embrace her like a sister.


	21. Chapter 21 Decisions

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 21! Again, apologies for the length of time between this update and the last. My life has a tendency of getting very hectic at times. A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers for your continued support, encouragement and patience. Another big thank you goes out to my wonderful beta Dragonfly32 who has helped me tremendously throughout this story. It's sad to think that it's starting to wind down, but all things must come to an end my friends. Don't worry, I promise you another good few chapters before the finale of this story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 21 Decisions

"Believe me, meleth nin, the evening was a bore," Haldir said lazily, leaning against the bole of an ancient mallorn.

"I never cared greatly for high society myself," I chuckled, tucking my feet neatly under me. The forest floor was strewn with wild flowers, undaunted still by the frosty touch of autumn. The little secluded glade was a pleasant place to come, especially to get away from Ethuil. Haldir met me early in the morn, regaling me with his activities of the night before. It seemed to me, as I listened with a careful ear for the subtleties that only females know, that the Lady Arwen was polite but uninterested.

"Aunt Ethuil appeared to enjoy herself though," he remarked thoughtfully, and my body tensed.

"Oh?" I deemed it wise to refrain from telling him my conversation with Hirien the previous night. The memories were painful for his cousin and I am sure he did not wish to relive them. Also, I danced around the very subject of his Aunt. An idea had come to me, shortly after Hirien left. But what my beloved would think of it, I did not know. He seemed truly close to his kin and it was my last wish to come between them.

"Well, enough of my simple chatter." He sighed, reaching his hands behind him in a stretch. "What have you to tell me Elenwen?" His eyes slide happily towards the ring still perched on my finger. I laughed lightly at his delight, relishing in my own.

"I have been thinking on our wedding," I said slowly, wondering how best to put things.

"I bet you have. In fact I would be surprised if you hadn't." Haldir pulled me closer. "And what conclusions have you come to?"

"Oh, you will be surprised," I murmured.

"Have the guest list made out already?" he questioned, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"No." I shifted uncomfortably. "For I was thinking perhaps we could…do something quite different."

"What?" His brows creased giving him a certain look of practiced consternation.

"Meleth nin." I ran my tongue nervously along my lips. "You know I do not care much for attention and when we look back upon our wedding day I wish the memories to be happy."

"Aye." He nodded fervently and smiled. "What is it that you suggest? A small wedding?"

"Yes!" I sighed in relief, he understood.

"Wonderful," Haldir replied, looking pleased as well. "I will admit I was hoping you would say that. A large wedding, well it doesn't quite suit my taste. We can discuss the matter further tonight, with my brothers and Aunt Ethuil…"

"No!" I sat up straight, pulling away from him. He looked startled at my sudden outburst. "No," I repeated, this time a bit more quietly. "I'd prefer if we kept the wedding very small, just between ourselves perhaps?" Haldir frowned slightly and I felt fear rise up inside of me.

"A ceremony just between us?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said hurriedly. "Think of how romantic it would be. And I would be much more comfortable. Don't you think it is a good idea?"

He remained silent for a moment and I held my breath. I didn't think I could stand being married in front of Ethuil, with her sour face and distraught sighs. No, it must not be. I wanted to be happy, I wanted Haldir to be happy. This was the only way.

"Very well." He nodded slowly. I slumped against the tree trunk, my tense body relaxing. "On one condition, that is."

"What?' I chewed my lower lip anxiously, watching as a smile trickled onto his countenance.

"I wish us to be wed as soon as possible, tonight in fact!"

I laughed, my heart joining with the effort as it leapt joyously in my chest. Haldir leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, muffling my laughter.

"Well, perhaps that can be managed," I replied, whispering into his ear.

"Good." He took me into his arms and embraced me tenderly. "For I would have it no other way."

"There are arrangements to be made." I pried myself from his hold reluctantly. "The day is young still but there is much to be done."

"Aye," he mumbled, rising slowly. "And isn't it tradition for the bridegroom not to see his beloved before the wedding?"

"I never put much store in tradition," I said, kissing him once more.

"Neither do I," he mumbled, tangling his fingers in my tresses for a moment. "I will speak with Lady Galadriel."

"I am sure there is some matter I can attend to," I said happily. "Till tonight then?"

"Aye." His smile was enough to light the midnight hours. "Till tonight."

* * *

I do not recall much of that afternoon. Now it appears as a happy blur of activity and excitement. Keeping the matter secret appeared to be the greatest difficulty. The smile I wore seemed to betray my joyous news and if an acquaintance stopped me during the course of business I was forced to bite my tongue and force down the laughter that threatened to burst forth. My biggest fear was that I would come across Aunt Ethuil. Her cold stares and quick wits no doubt would break through my stoic barrier.

I thought it rather ironic when during the late afternoon hours I quite accidentally stumbled upon the said elleth in furtive matters of her own. It was on the outskirts of Caras Galadhon, where the flets were loosely clumped together in the branches of the mellyrn, that I found her. She stood beneath a large one, her emerald cloak visible through the autumnal colors that danced around us. I barely recovered myself in time to dart behind a decaying rose bush. She happened to be in deep conversation with another elleth, one whom I recognized by face but not by name. Clearly, my soon to be aunt-in-law was in a cruel mood, for her words were curt and sour.

I should have walked on and paid no mind to her and her companion. But my curiosity, as always, got the better of me. I listened carefully, slowing my breath to better hear.

"It did not go well at all Wilwarin, thank you for asking," she said bitterly, ruffling the folds of her mantle.

"You cannot expect your nephew to take to Lady Arwen during a single dinner, Ethuil," the second elleth replied gently.

"I don't see why not," Ethuil huffed. "The Lady Arwen's beauty is unmatchable. To think that he has fallen for _that _elleth."

"Who? Elenwen? I'll admit she is plain in looks but perhaps she is…"

"Yes Elenwen! And they are betrothed as well."

"Then there is not much you can do, Ethuil," Wilwarin muttered. "If he is set to bind himself to her then separating them might put him in danger of succumbing to grief."

"Don't you speak to me about grief! I've had my share of grief," Ethuil's voice became suddenly husky.

"Forgive me," Wilwarin said hastily. "I only meant to…"

"This wedding cannot proceed, I will not allow it!" Ethuil cried. "No pathetic, impertinent, little she-elf will marry my nephew!"

Elleth: Female elf

Meleth nin: My love


	22. Chapter 22 Underhanded Tactics

Author's Note: What can I say? I have no excuse for my lateness. I'm a writer and writers tend to be the biggest procrastinators. I feel ashamed asking you, my devoted readers, to overlook my lack of updates, but I will anyway. Good news is I've gotten rid of my writer's block and with any luck I should be able to finish this story shortly. I want to thank those of you who have stuck around, particularly lovenhope who was so kind to contact me and offer help with this story. This chapter is dedicated to you. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, Dragonfly32, who has continued to help me with this story even over such an expanse of time. And, just to avoid confusion, the second half of this chapter is from Rumil's point of view. Thanks again! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 22 Underhanded Tactics

I did not consider myself to be a cruel elf, but in the throes of anger anything was possible. I wanted revenge, revenge against Ethuil and her terrible ways. She had no right to take my Haldir from me. And although I pitied her tragic life I could not ignore the fresh wave of hate that stole over me when I heard her words. It was no longer a pretense, a matter to be danced around. The truth, though horrid, was the truth and I must face it. No longer could I hide behind the delusions and fervent assurances that Ethuil would "warm up to me" after awhile. No, this elleth fully intended to disrupt our wedding and I could not let that happen.

I hurried through Caras Galadhon filled with more purpose than before. Luckily my innocence was relied on by many and though I hated to, I decided to use that asset to its greatest extent. Turning left by the statue of Luthien I came to stand underneath the armory. Judging from the sun's position the guards would be returning from their first shift, the perfect opportunity for me to set my plan into action. I lingered by the wild flowers that grew beneath the trees, enjoying the sweet air and gentle breezes that blew my way. Soon the sight of returning guards entered my view and with them came my future brothers-in-law.

"Rumil, you must learn to curb your tongue!" Orophin scolded his younger brother who simply smiled. "It is your luck that Haldir was not present this afternoon or else, oh, Elenwen!"

I smiled widely at the sight of them. "Mae govannen, my dear friends!"

"Well someone seems rather pleased with herself," Rumil mused. "What mischief is our fair little flower now indulging in?" My chest tightened, how true his words were! I was being mischievous and dishonest, though now I thought it the only course of action.

"That is because I carry with me a great secret," I cajoled. Rumil's eyes lightened, he loved intrigue as much as any gossipy elleth. Orophin, however, being the more serious of the brothers, frowned.

"Well, be a good future sister-in-law and tell, or I shall certainly tattle to Aunt Ethuil on you," Rumil laughed. Now it was my turn to frown. Tattle to Aunt Ethuil, that was the last thing I wanted them to do.

"Mind your tongue for a moment, brother," Orophin admonished. His grey eyes were like the mist that sometimes rolled off the hills by the borders of the wood. "Elenwen, what is it that you speak of?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek nervously. "It must stay here. No one else must know. Do you swear?"

"Yes!" Rumil breathed.

Orophin smiled. "If we must know."

"Well, if you should find yourself by the north end of the city tonight, it might be advisable to stop in the gardens there. I am sure you will find a wedding."

Orophin's eyes widened, the mist was ceding. Rumil looked slightly perplexed for a moment but then his face paled. "Do you mean….? So soon?"

"Aye." I nodded, feeling a fresh wave of shame sweep over me at such underhanded tactics.

"Ai Elbereth!" Rumil screeched.

"Please." I grasped his shoulder. "No one must know, you swore it!"

"But why?" Orophin asked, always swift in thought. "I do not understand. Why would we not be informed?"

"Your brother and I meant it to be a private ceremony," I explained, though a blush glowed in my cheeks. "But I could not bear the absence of you both." In truth I did sorely wish them to be present at our nuptials though I would not mind if it traveled to Ethuil that she was the only one excluded from the event.

"If that is what you wish," Orophin replied. "We will of course be present." I could sense the lingering suspicion about him. Never before had I lied to someone so dear to me. And such a lie is was! Perhaps I deserved the unhappiness Ethuil brought me.

"Thank you. But please, tell no one." No longer able to bear their sweet gazes, I fled the glade.

* * *

I parted with my brother after Elenwen's abrupt leave taking. Orophin suggested finding some fresh flowers to bequeath upon our new sister-in-law as neither of us had decided on a wedding present. I, however, was too dreamy-minded to undertake such a task. I left it to him and went for a stroll along the paths that weaved beneath the flets. Such a beautiful day, to think my brother would be…

"_Rumil."_ The voice echoed in my mind once, persistent and yet soft. It sounded like a breeze that sweeps the morning dew clouds away or perhaps one that brings about a late afternoon storm. "_Rumil, come to me." _

The command sent a pulse through my body. Of course I must obey. Lady Galadriel never gave me reason not to. I cannot say why I feared our meeting this time, and as I made my way through woodland paths down to the garden by the stream I tried to dispel my anxieties. Sweet laughter, rushing forth on a breeze settled my worries. The delicate call of the stream and the elleth that sat on its banks drew me forward till I stood before her.

The Lady's legs were tucked beneath her white gown and she stroked the lush grass with a fine-boned hand. Her fingers made patterns in the soil and brushed aside the wild flowers that grew there. She did not look up at me but kept her eyes on the ground.

"What thoughts trouble your mind?" She did not have to ask, the spoken inquiry was for the sake of politeness only.

I swallowed. It was useless trying to hide my thoughts from her and I never entertained falsehood. "Unexpected news, hiril nin. Dear Elenwen informed me that…"

"She is wise to trust you with her secret, though there are things that she hides from herself," Galadriel said, finally abandoning the flowers and fresh earth. She gazed at me for a moment with pure maternal affection. "Surely you do not plan to wear that to the ceremony?"

I looked down at my stained guard uniform and felt a smile creeping along my lips.

"Of course not."

"And I intend to change my own attire," the Lady remarked, rising gracefully. My look of surprise caused her to beam magnificently. "It is my intention to attend the wedding of my devoted Captain and his beloved. I sense Elenwen will not object to my presence. Though there are others…" She halted her speech and her face darkened.

"Hiril nin?"

"You must have strength, Rumil, for Elenwen and others. I fear that not all are pleased with this union." Galadriel turned her gaze fully on me and I knew. Aunt Ethuil. Orophin and I had talked the matter over and even mentioned the subject to Haldir. None of us believed Aunt Ethuil would go so far as to disrupt the wedding, even though she did not care for Elenwen.

"Underhanded tactics," my Lady said, gazing at the stream which rushed over glassy pebbles. "A shame that it has come to this." She sighed and her shoulders fell back as her head bent in sorrow. I understood, though the knowledge came with a great price. Elenwen and Ethuil would surely abandon all pretenses of friendship after the wedding. But the mere thought of my small family falling apart in such a way struck my heart like an orc dart. I felt its poison swimming in my veins, bewitching my senses and turning me ill. I did not notice Lady Galadriel draw near.

"Come." She touched my arm gently. "The sun descends against the horizon. Your brother is to be wed shortly. Do not fear the future, it may succumb to change. All else does." The Lady of Lorien glided to the exit of the garden, pausing only once to regard me with kind eyes. "I am certain, however, that there will be a time when you must stand up for what is just and deliver news you do not wish to. Remember the virtue in your task and do not fear."

She left, her quiet words reverberating in the garden as small rumble of thunder echoes in the vast heavens.

Elleth: Female Elf

Mae govannen: Well met

Hiril nin: My lady


	23. Chapter 23 Vows

Author's Note: Hello all and welcome back to chapter twenty-three! Those of you who have read "Married to the March Warden" will recognize one part of this chapter as a flashback scene from that story. Also the second half of this chapter is from Rumil's point of view. I would like to thank all my kind reviewers for showing their support and patience so far. And of course, I would like to thank my brilliant beta Dragonfly32 for her help. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 23 Vows

We were married. And as I stood in that living garden, my hands resting in Haldir's, I felt lost in the wonder of it all. I had never asked for much in my life. This has given me a certain humbleness of mind. I wished to live quietly, simply. I did not seek glory or renown. I did not wish the bards to sing of my beauty, but rather I wanted to be minstrel who kept such tales in order.

How things had changed.

I had been given everything in Haldir. I thought perhaps the Valar were jesting and had made me their object for bitter amusement. Such happiness I had not asked for and yet I had it. I had it in his smile and his kind words. And in his eyes that bore such an unfathomable love that I was bewitched by them.

Lady Galadriel laid her hands on our rings in a manner of blessing as I had seen her do at many other weddings. Lord Celeborn recited the ancient words of our oaths. I repeated them with a quiet voice and watched as Haldir's face flushed with joy.

Rumil and Orohphin stood with us, beneath the stars after which I had been named. Their companionship offered me strength even when my thoughts turned dark as Aunt Ethuil's harsh face entered my mind.

I remember not the last words Lord Celeborn uttered, for as Haldir's lips drew close to mine I knew only of him. At that moment our future seemed to unfold before me, though I was no seeress. But amidst his tender love, I did not doubt the peace and comfort that lay before us.

* * *

I was on my way to the flet of my beloved. My footsteps were almost as light as my heart. In my arm I carried a few belongings that I would need immediately, for I had not yet moved all of my personal affects over to his home. No one yet knew of our union, which somehow I thought made it all the more romantic. For the first time since my parents had left for Valinor, I was happy. I had someone to love and that someone loved me back. I hummed a little tune, as I knew that he was at his flet now, trying to make it proper for his new wife. Oh, his wife! My stomach squirmed in glee to think of that, I was his wife! My happiness would have remained undisturbed if I had not heard the giggle of an elleth nearby. I stopped and tilted my head in curiosity, seeing a few maidens that were about my age, standing near a small fountain under the mellyrn. Their giggles increased and finally they all broke out into a chorus of laughter. I smiled, not catching on right away.

"What is so amusing?" I asked. "Please let me in on your jest." This forced them into even more laughter.

"Why you are a silly, little elleth," the one said. She appeared to be the leader. "You are what causes our amusement."

"Me," my voice came out squeaky. "What have I done?" This caused them to laugh all the more.

"Oh, so you have not heard," the elf continued. "Well, we shall let you in on a little secret." She stepped forward and for some reason I cowered and moved away. But she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into their group. "It has been said," she spoke in a whisper as I took a few steps backward in sight of their leering smirks, "that you and the March Warden were bonded last night, that you became his wife." The others had managed to keep a straight face, but now they all let out loud shouts of laughter and stared at me as though I was something disgusting to be found under a rock.

"But why is that funny?" I didn't understand. "It is true, why should you laugh?" This just caused them to laugh more and more loudly. I continued to ask them why, my voice becoming more persistent, even tearful. Yet they laughed and laughed till I could take it no more. I ran from the glade sobbing to seek out Haldir.

* * *

"This will never work, brother," I panted, shoving a piece of dented plate armor into a dusty cupboard.

"Aye," Orophin sighed from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. Strewn before him were no less than half a dozen bows of different sizes and design. "Have you considered moving your weaponry to the armory? I think it highly advisable."

"No." Haldir looked up from shuffling his maps into some order. "I have my own place for things and I would not have that changed now."

"But you are married now," I chuckled. "Surely Elenwen…"

"Elenwen," he muttered, "understands. She must have her harps and lutes; I must have my arrows and swords."

"Then you need a larger flet." Orophin stood and gathered up the bows. "To put it simply."

The door clicked open and I heard the light footsteps of my sister-in-law entering the front room.

"Pardon my delay!" she cried. I raised my eyebrows. Her voice sounded thick, tight with tears.

"Pardon ours," Orophin said. "I'm afraid we've made little progress in our work."

"Ah, no matter then." She rounded the corner, her thin arms laden with cloth bags. A beguiling smile rested on her countenance. I noticed her eyes were red.

"Here, I won't have my bride toiling needlessly." Haldir stepped forward at once and shifted her belongings into his arms. He swooped down and kissed her graciously, a grin tugging at his lips.

Elenwen stepped back and rubbed her palms on her breeches. She had that awkward look about her, the one she displayed so often in Aunt Ethuil's presence.

"What is wrong my sweet?" Haldir questioned. But she shook her head and moved into the room.

"It has been decided," Orophin quipped. "You are in need of a bigger flet. My brother refuses to part with any of his, hmm, treasures." He held up a quiver split down the middle.

"Orophin, that was a gift from our Ada when I first joined the guard." Haldir frowned.

"I see you have put it to good use then."

"Elenwen?" I watched her as she drifted away from us and towards the balcony, her hand rubbing at her nose.

"It is nothing, truly."

Haldir set down her bags and hurried to her side. "Meleth nin, lying never came easy to you. Tell me, what has happened?"

She sighed, a deep, harsh breath escaping her tiny frame. "It seems the news of our union has become common knowledge already. I met with several maidens on my way here. They were not at all pleased."

"What did they say?" Orophin was by her side now too. I clenched my fists.

Aunt Ethuil.

"I know," I mumbled, feeling the rush of anger and sadness all at once. I remembered the Lady's sorrowful eyes the day before.

"What?" Haldir glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Never mind now." I was halfway to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Never mind now," I repeated firmly, breezing through the open door and onto the staircase landing outside. Galadriel was always right.

* * *

I did not have to look far, for I already knew where my Aunt would be. The garden I had met the Lady in the day before seemed so different know. The flowers looked foolish with their bright colors, much like the cluster of elleths that stood amidst them. I watched them for a moment, I suppose steeling myself for the moment of battle. The brief space before combat is always one of dreadful anxiety, even for the most seasoned warrior. It is casting oneself forward into the abyss of the unknown. A truly fearful thing for any creature.

Aunt Ethuil stood just to the back of the gathering. Her eyes were fixed on the stream that rushed happily through the garden. She did not see me. I smiled, a surprise attack would work to my advantage.

"I have news," I proclaimed, moving further into the garden. The maidens glanced up at me then stepped aside as I pushed past them. Aunt Ethuil raised her eyes slightly but did not meet my gaze.

"I have news, Aunt Ethuil." This time I addressed her specifically. Her shoulders jerked upward at the sound of her name as if it startled her. "I come from Haldir's flet," I continued, ignoring the sudden desperation that filled me. "And I would have you know he has been lately wed."

Silence. I took a minute to gather my wits and finally uttered the next words. "But you already know of this Aunt, as Elenwen has told me." I saw her pale brow harden and her hands clench at the neat folds of her gown. At last, her eyes caught mine. They were fierce.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes I knew."

Author's Note: To those of you who are unsure of what Aunt Ethuil did, I assure you it will be made clearer in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
